Wild Storm
by Destiny45
Summary: My version of a Wild Force, Ninja Storm team up. As the rangers unite to battle a new enemy, Danny tries to convince Blake to ask out Tori. Meanwhile Cole is surprised when he becomes jealous of another ranger flirting with Alyssa.
1. Secrets

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

**A/N: This is my version of what could have happened had there ever been a Wild Force/Ninja Storm team-up. (This is was the only team-up between back-to-back ranger teams that never happened due to the PR ownership switch from FOX to ABC.) My only warning with this fan fic: I have, let's say, _strong_ feelings on the Wild Force characters thus I apologize for my over-the-top portrayals of their personalities at some points during this story. So here we go, and please R&R! **

Chapter 1: Secrets 

Blake Bradley sat in Storm Chargers looking at the love of his life. His eyes traced over her slender back and curvaceous behind. Not only was she good-looking, but she had a powerful attitude to match. Just the sight of her made Blake's heart accelerate.

Yes, Blake loved his new motocross dirt bike. He had been saving up for her all year. Now, she was finally his. Unfortunately, Blake couldn't say the same about his long-time crush on his best friend and fellow Ninja Storm Ranger – Tori Hanson.

Glancing up from the work on his bike, Blake scanned across the Storm Chargers floor to find Tori sitting in the lounge studying. Blake smiled tenderly at Tori as she absent-mindedly tucked a strand of her sleek blond hair behind her ear as she browsed over her biology book.

"Hey man, I need that socket wrench," Blake heard Dustin shout from the back room of the store where the yellow Ninja Storm ranger was also fine-tuning his bike.

"Coming," called Blake, never tearing his eyes away from Tori as he grabbed the tool and walked into to Dustin's room. Unfortunately distracted by Tori, Blake ended up walking instead into a surfboard hanging form the ceiling.

"You ok there, Blake?" asked Tori, laughing sympathetically as she saw the navy Thunder ranger sprawled on the floor and grabbing his head in pain.

"Fine," grumbled Blake, feeling embarrassed beyond belief especially in front of the girl he wanted to impress.

"Dude, you got to stop being such a space case," chided Dustin as he helped his friend up from the floor.

"Look who's talking!" shot back Blake as the boys made their way to the back

room. "Besides man, it's Tori. You know I got it bad for that girl."

"Everyone knows you got it bad for Tori," responded Dustin ruefully. "Everyone except Tori herself."

"So what do you suggest I do?" inquired Blake, shutting the door to the room to make sure they wouldn't be heard.

"Uhhh, ask her out?" offered Dustin as if the suggestions was obvious.

"Do you really think she'd say yes?" asked Blake hopefully.

"Of course she would," replied Dustin exasperated. "And they call me the airhead!"

"Ok, ok I get the point!" chuckled Blake. "I'll go do it right now."

Marching out of the backroom with Dustin hot on his heals, Blake strode purposefully over to Tori. Despite his cocky personality, Blake in the past had always found himself rendered shy around the stunning Tori Hanson. But thanks to Dustin's pep talk, Blake was determined to finally tell Tori how he felt. _"Will you go out with me?"_ Blake repeated to himself. _"Six little words. How hard can it really be?" _

"Hey Blake!" greeted Tori cheerfully seeing the navy Thunder ranger approaching. "What's up?"

That smiled. That sweet, sensible, stunning smile of Tori Hanson. Suddenly Blake once again felt all the confidence sucked from his body. "Tori, will you…I mean, would you sometime," stuttered Blake.

"Yes, Blake?" asked Tori hopefully.

"Would you, would you go, one night," staggered Blake, kicking himself mentally for his inability to speak English around her.

"What is it, Blake?" encouraged Tori.

"Would you like to go… check my gas!" burst out Blake. Immediately he wanted to run over and bang his against the nearest wall for the stupidity of his last statement. Luckily Blake didn't have. He could practically hear Dustin doing it for him from all the way across the room.

"You want me to go check your…gas?" repeated Tori, looking at Blake strangely.

"I mean, help me make gas mixtures for my new dirt bike," said Blake, trying frantically to come up with something plausible.

"I don't know that much about dirt bikes," replied Tori, still weird-out by Blake's request. "And why would you ask me to help with your gas mixtures when you know Dustin's here."

As Blake desperately searched for a believable explanation, he was saved by two strangers walking through the Storm Chargers door.

"Wow Danny, an extreme sports shop!" enthused a youthful looking boy in blue with curly brown hair.

"Every bike is like a flower, Max," mused the taller man with gelled black hair who wore glasses. "Each beautiful and unique in its own special way. I am so happy we finally found this store!"

"Never give up?" Blake heard the guy called Max ask.

"Never give up!" responded Max's friend Danny happily as the two jumped in the air and banged chests. "Max, I'm so sorry!" apologized Danny as Max was sent sprawling on the floor from the impact of colliding with his larger friend.

"They're a little weird," whispered Dustin whispered to Tori.

"You're one to talk!" retorted playfully the blue Ninja Storm ranger as Blake walked over to help their customers.

"How's it going? I'm Blake," he said introducing himself. "Can I help you guys find anything?"

"I'm Max," introduced the littler boy. "And this is my friend Danny. We've been taking a trip around the world for the past couple months, and Blue Bay Harbor is our last stop before we return home to Turtle Cove, California for our friend's wedding."

"A trip around the world; sounds cool," said Blake. "What made you guys decide to do that?"

"Well after we finished being Wild Force Power…" Danny was cut off by a sharp nudge from Max. "I mean, we're really into saving the planet. This past year was, well, one long battle for us. After we won our biggest fight, we decided it was time for a vacation."

"Well how about a little adrenaline rush to end your world tour?" suggested Blake. "Those are my friends over there: Dustin and Tori. The three of us would love to take you tree-huggers out on the dirt bike trails around Blue Bay Harbor."

"Wow, that would be great!" responded Danny and Max together enthusiastically.

"Alright then, I'll go tell Dustin and Tor and we'll be off," replied Blake, smiling and shaking his head at the odd couple.

"I can not believe you almost let it slip that we used to be Power Rangers!" hissed Max angrily to Danny when Blake was out of earshot.

"Sorry," replied Danny, hunching over sadly. "Are you mad at me, Max?"

"Just try harder next time to keep your mouth shut," responded Max. "Never give up, ok?"

"Never give up!" cheered Danny loudly, wrapping Max in iron-like embrace that left the younger boy gasping for air.

The two friends were so caught up in their excitement that they did not notice the monster-like creatures watching them through the shop windows.


	2. The Return

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 2: The Return 

_Takes place the same day as the last chapter_

Alyssa Enrile squinted at the bright, California sunlight as she stepped out of the Blue Bay Harbor Aquarium. _"The kids will love coming here for a field trip when spring break ends next week,"_ thought the kindergarten teacher to herself. _"It's just perfect! " _

And with the Org threat eliminated, life was just about perfect for the former white Wild Force ranger. Alyssa, who was known for her kind and nurturing demeanor, adored her job as a teacher where she could continue to make a difference though this time without having to wear spandex. She enjoyed still being in Turtle Cove, now sharing an apartment with her best friend and former teammate – former yellow Wild Force ranger Taylor Earheart. The girls had both heard frequently via postcards from former blue and black Wild Force rangers respectively – Max Cooper and Danny Delgado – who were currently globe hopping from Italy to New York City. Alyssa kept the memory of her Wild Force Zord alive by volunteering at the Turtle Cove Zoo by helping to care for the white tigers in her spare time… along with starting a recycling program at local high schools, lobbying for anti-air pollution laws, taking jazz dance classes and teaching herself to cook gourmet cuisine.

Taylor continued to call her friend an over-achiever, but Alyssa knew just was the type of girl that liked to stay busy. It helped her from thinking about certain things... or certain guys. Yes, everything was just about perfect for Alyssa except that her love life had still been lagging lately. But then again, Alyssa hadn't had any romance in her world since a certain red ranger had left Turtle Cove.

Cole Evans. Just thinking of the former leader of the Wild Force team brought a bittersweet smile to Alyssa's lips. Yet she had not seen Cole since he ventured off to help animals all over the planet after Master Org was defeated. _"What is it with these Wild Force boys feeling the need to see the world as soon as their ranger days are over?"_ chuckled Alyssa to herself, thinking of Danny and Max's international adventures together as well.

Yet of all the boys on the former Wild Force team, Alyssa with her perky personality had found a kindred spirit in the eternally upbeat Cole. She loved teaching the former jungle boy about aspects of the civilized world, and Cole in turn always made Alyssa laugh with his uninhibited nature. Plus he wasn't bad to look at either, Alyssa noted to herself, remembering Cole's masculine facial features, sexy long brown locks, and an extremely-well toned body. But as much as she crushed on Cole, Alyssa each day was coming to terms more and more with the fact that she most likely would never see the man of her dreams again.

At that moment, Alyssa was awakened from her reverie by loud screams coming from the nearby plaza beside the Blue Bay Harbor itself. _"Someone's in trouble!"_ thought Alyssa in a panic, rushing instinctively toward the cries for help. _"It's just like back in my old Wild Force days,"_ she joshed to herself.

Alyssa though did not anticipate the dark irony of her musings. Arriving at the plaza, she gasped upon seeing the large creature that was terrorizing the crowd. Alyssa suddenly realized her reference to her old Wild Force days was no joke. For here in Blue Bay Harbor, she was shocked to see an Org carrying a large, fumigation gun firing at innocent civilians.

"_This is impossible,"_ Alyssa thought to herself in a panic. _"We destroyed the Orgs almost a year ago! How can this be?" _

"Afraid of a little air pollution, little girl?" Alyssa heard the horned Org ask her.

"I'm not a little girl!" retorted Alyssa resentfully. "I am a guardian of the Earth, and I will not allow you Orgs to pollute this beautiful city!"

"What's an Org?" Alyssa heard the monster ask in genuine confusion. "I'm Samurai Smogger. And although I don't know these Orgs you speak of, you still will be destroyed in the name of my master Lothor!"

"_What does he mean he doesn't know what an Org is?"_ Alyssa thought to herself in confusion. _"He has a horn, so he has to be an Org. And who is this Lothor guy he's talking about?"_

"Smog Cloud!" Alyssa heard the monster cry, aiming his fumigation gun at her. Alyssa expertly dogged the blast, rolling to the side before jumping up in the air and attempting to knock the monster down with a roundhouse kick. Samurai Smogger however blocked her attack and sent Alyssa tumbling down hard on the concrete plaza.

"_I sure wish I still had my ranger powers right about now,"_ thought Alyssa desperately to herself as she struggled to get up. However, she knew that Princess Shayla had taken all the growl phone morphers up into the sky on the Animarium island so there was no chance of Alyssa being able to become the white Wild Force ranger right now. Alyssa quickly came to the realization that she was on her own in stopping this monster.

At that moment, Alyssa saw that for once her thinking would be incorrect as a young man with long brown hair leapt onto the Samurai Smogger and tackled the monster to the ground. "Need a hand?" the muscular, young man asked Alyssa.

"Cole!" cried Alyssa with overwhelming happiness, suddenly finding new strength in her body as she jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"No time for long hellos right now," said Cole firmly. "We must clean-up this monster's polluting ways, even if we can't morph."

"Right," agreed Alyssa, readying herself to fight. "And I have a plan."

"Alright, let's do this Alyssa!" declared Cole determinedly after hearing her strategy.

"Prepare to dodge dirty air!" threatened Samurai Smogger, shooting his smog gun at Cole and Alyssa. The two former rangers though defiantly ran through the smog and continued their assault. Leaping into the air, Cole somersaulted over Samurai Smogger and grabbed the monster from behind in an arm lock.

"Now Alyssa!" shouted the former red ranger as Samurai Smogger struggled to break free from Cole's tight hold.

"You're carbon dioxide contamination has been cut off, Samurai Smogger!" cried Alyssa, knocking the monster's fumigation gun out of his hand and into the nearby Blue Bay Harbor.

"My smog gun!" shouted Samurai Smogger worriedly as he watched his weapon sink slowly into the depths of the water. "I'll be back. My master Lothor will make you two pay for this!"

"Good job, Alyssa!" complimented Cole, coming over and squeezing her shoulder affectionately. "But who is this Lothor the monster mentioned?"

"I have no idea," answered Alyssa truthfully. "But the bigger question is Cole, where the heck did you come from? Taylor and I have been trying to get in touch with you for over year now. Especially with Taylor getting married to Eric next month…"

"Taylor's marrying Eric?" repeated Cole in delighted surprise. "Eric Myers the Quantum Ranger? That's so great they're finally tying the knot!"

"Yup, Eric's finally made an honest woman out of Taylor," chuckled Alyssa. "Taylor and I have been trying to track you down to let you know about the wedding, but we were unable to learn anything about your whereabouts. And now you just show up here in Blue Bay Harbor, well, out of the blue!"

"I know, and I'm sorry for not having kept in contact with you all better," apologized Cole. "I've been in the wild the past year helping heal sick animals and defend the endangered ones. But then earlier this week, I sensed this Org's aura. I tracked him here to Blue Bay Harbor."

"You think he is an Org, and the monster definitely had a horn," spelled out Alyssa. "But Samurai Smogger said he had no idea what an Org was."

"We'll get to bottom of this, Alyssa," said Cole firmly. "Will you help me?"

"Of course!" replied Alyssa quickly, eager to help stop the monster… and spend time with Cole.

"Whether or not we have our ranger powers, we are still guardians of the Earth!" continued Cole passionately. "We can not let this monster pollute Blue Bay Harbor. Thanks for your help, Alyssa. I knew I could count on you."

Alyssa sighed despairingly. Cole would always see her as a fighter, not as his lover. Maybe it was time for her to move on to someone new…

**A/N: Coming up, a Ninja Storm ranger takes an interest in Alyssa. Who will it be? Stay tuned! **


	3. Red Romance

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 3: Red Romance 

"Give up yet?" Shane Clarke asked he tackled his teammate Hunter Bradley to the sand.

"In your dreams!" retorted the crimson Thunder ranger, flipping up and sending Shane crashing backwards.

"That was some good sparing, bro," said the red Ninja Storm ranger as Hunter helped him up from the ground. "You really got me going."

"Thanks dude, but you're really not my type," joked Hunter.

"Oh yeah, very funny," said Shane, rolling his eyes. "But seriously bro, you're love life's been on the slow side. Any chicks around here that have caught your eye?"

"You'll know when one does," replied Hunter ruefully. "Besides, being Power Rangers doesn't leave much time for romance. Although Lothor's attacks have been less frequent lately, so maybe…"

"Oh you had to jinx it," groaned Shane as an alien suddenly appeared before him and Hunter on the beach.

"I'm the Samurai Smogger," announced the alien. "And I'm about to make it a lot harder for you boys to breath!"

"I've never seen one of Lothor's monsters with a horn like that," remarked Hunter in puzzlement.

"It makes the goon look like a unicorn!" laughed Shane loudly. "Only a lot uglier!"

"You both will pay for making fun of my horn!" taunted Samurai Smogger, adjusting his fumigation gun.

"Duck!" hollered Hunter as Samurai Smogger shot a cloud of dirty air in their direction.

"Ready?" Shane asked Hunter as they both bounced back up.

"Ready!" confirmed Hunter.

"Ninja Storm!" shouted Shane.

"Thunder Storm!" said Hunter.

"Ranger Form, ha!" the boys belted together as they morphed into action.

"Your shinny spandex doesn't scare me," laughed Samurai Smogger haughtily.

"You should be worried," retorted Hunter. "You're outnumbered two to one."

"I have friends, too," declared Samurai Smogger. "Kelzacks! And Putrids!"

"Putrids?" questioned Shane and Hunter simultaneously in confusion.

"Looks like you boys are in for double the trouble today!" taunted Samurai Smogger.

"What the heck are Putrids?" wondered Shane out loud, seeing the gray creatures with purple eyes and tiny horns that were mixed in along with the army of Kelzacks.

"Doesn't matter," replied Hunter firmly. "We'll finish them both off."

"Ninja Sword!" summoned Shane.

"Thunder Staff!" called Hunter likewise as the two boys raced into battle swatting at the evil foot soldiers with their sabers like chopping vines in a dense jungle.

"These Putrids smell like puke!" groaned Shane at their slimy smell as he was besieged by the horned-creatures clubs.

"There are too many of them!" cried Hunter in a panic, as he couldn't break free from the massing of Kelzacks and Putrids to even get close to attacking Samurai Smogger.

"The Ninja rangers are finished!" shouted Samurai Smogger triumphantly.

"Not if we can help it!" Shane and Hunter heard a male voice bellow. They turned around to see a boy with long brown hair and with a girl with coffee-skin standing on the rocks above. Hunter was stunned not only by the sight of two strangers suddenly appearing at the battle, but more so by the radiant beauty of the petite brunette. Her eyes shone with a determinedness to destroy the evil that Hunter found extraordinary…. and extremely attractive.

"Get away from here! It's dangerous!" yelled Hunter in alarm. Both Shane and Hunter were so worried about the civilians nearby that they didn't see Samurai Smogger readying for an attack.

"I'm finishing this now!" growled Samurai Smogger. "Smog Cloud!"

"I can't breath!" gasped Shane, doubling over from the cloud's direct hit.

"Need…air!" gasped Hunter as well. Sprawled on the beach and unable to get up, the both boys became de-morphed.

"_No!"_ thought Hunter to himself worriedly. _"Now the civilians will know our identities!" _ Yet surprisingly, Hunter realized that neither of the two strangers seemed fazed by seeing him and Shane suddenly removed from their power suits.

"Alyssa, the rangers need our help!" Hunter heard the long-haired boy shout.

"Let's go!" agreed the girl that Hunter assumed was Alyssa. As Hunter struggled to get up, he saw the pair jump off the cliffs and down toward Samurai Smogger. They each grabbed one side of him and threw him to the ground.

"_Her fighting style is the best!"_ marveled Hunter to himself as he watched the girl called Alyssa move like a tiger through her martial arts moves. She was growing more and more striking to him by the second.

"Remember us?" Hunter heard Alyssa ask the monster in a voice he admired for its spiritedness.

"Not you two again," groaned Samurai Smogger. "I'm going to get back up. Kelzacks! Putrids! Punish these intruders!"

"Don't run away from a fight!" Hunter heard the boy called Cole angrily demand, running toward Samurai Smogger as the monster vanished into thin air. "No, he got away!"

Hunter watched as Cole sunk to the sand and punched the ground in despair. "Well get him next time," said Shane, pulling the boy up from the ground. "Thanks for the help. We owe you one. I'm Shane, and this is Hunter. You two are?"

"I'm Cole," said the long-haired boy, officially introducing himself.

"And who are _youuuu_?" cooed Hunter to the petite girl in pink, pushing Cole out of the way and offering his hand to the cute chick.

"I'm Alyssa," replied the girl blushing. "It's very nice to meet you. So you both are rangers, too?"

"What do you mean rangers, too?" asked Shane quickly.

"Cole Evans –former Wild Force red ranger," said Cole seriously, offering his hand to Shane. "We gave up our powers after the evil Org empire was destroyed."

"Shane Clarke –Ninja Storm red ranger," replied Shane, grasping Cole's hand firmly. "I heard you were the red ranger that finally destroyed Serpentera. Very pleased to meet you, bro." The two red rangers exchanged looks mutual of understanding and respect that only the leaders of a ranger team could comprehend.

"But I want to hear more about _youuuu,_" cooed Hunter again to Alyssa, pushing Cole out of the way and ruining the moment between the red rangers.

"Alyssa Enrile - former Wild Force white ranger," responded Alyssa, smiling shyly at Hunter. "You are the…"

"Hunter Bradley – Thunder Storm crimson ranger," responded Hunter with great bravado. "So you two are part of the Wild Force rangers from Turtle Cove. I've heard great things about that team, especially the white ranger."

Alyssa giggled at Hunter while Shane rolled his eyes at his friend's lame attempts to hit on the girl and Cole just found himself glaring at the crimson ranger. "_Is Hunter actually flirting with Alyssa?"_ thought Cole to himself angrily, surprised by the feeling of jealousy that overwhelmed him.

At that moment, their ranger reunion was interrupted by a sword flying over their heads. "Guess we forgot about these guys," groaned Shane, switching his attention back the mass of Putrids and Kelzacks eager to demolish them.

"Let's finish this together," cried Cole. "Teamwork guys!"

Hunter watched as Cole and Shane ran toward Lothor's evil foot soldiers. "May I have this dance?" bowed Hunter, offering his hand to Alyssa as a pack of Putrids and Kelzacks moved toward them.

Alyssa smiled back happily at Hunter, taking his outstretched hand as he turned her under his arm. Both kicking out toward the Kelzacks, Hunter then pulled Alyssa back toward him and lifted her up in the air so that she could give the Putrid facing them the boot. Looking at each other determinedly, Hunter grabbed Alyssa's waist and sent her into an aerial cartwheel in front of him. Landing on the other side of Hunter, Alyssa switched the weight on feet before kicking sideways another Kelzack. Finally back-flipping away from her dance partner, Alyssa and Hunter quickly finished off the rest of the Kelzacks while Shane and Cole took care of the Putrids. Kicking a Kelzack into a nearby rock, Hunter looked around to make sure all of the evil scum had been destroyed before jogging back eagerly over to Alyssa.

"You are amazing," exuded Hunter, smiling dopily at Alyssa before he noticed her looking at him rather bemusedly. "I mean, you were amazing. Out there. Your fighting ability that is," sputtered Hunter, quickly correcting himself.

"Thank you!" grinned Alyssa pleased, liking Hunter more and more by the second. "You were great out there yourself."

"Well we make a great team," replied Hunter, putting his arm affectionately around Alyssa.

Walking over with Shane, Cole seeing Alyssa with Hunter felt that now all-too familiar feeling of resentment rise in his chest again. _"I should be happy that she's bonding with the other rangers,"_ Cole wondered to himself in confusion. _"The closer we are with the Ninja Storm rangers, the better we'll all be in battle against Samurai Smogger. Besides, Alyssa is just my friend and my teammate."_

So why did he feel so jealous seeing her clearly smitten by Hunter?

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Shout-outs to Islandgurlie12, ja5684, Romanus and Mistress of Phoenix for reviewing the story so far! And a big high-five to my girl BiccaBoo for correctly guessing what was going to happen in this chapter. You're a smart cookie!  
**

**So more Tori/Blake romance coming up… stay tuned!  
**


	4. Nothing’s More Sacred Than Love

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

**A/N: I am SO SORRY for the lack of updates on this story. I will do my best to be more vigilant in the future! Also just to note, Danny's speech about love in this chapter comes from the Wild Force episode "Three's a Crowd."**

Chapter 4: Nothing's More Sacred Than Love

_Takes place the same day as all the previous chapters _

Blake felt like a bozo. Here he was – practically motocross pro – taking their two, novice guests on a trail ride, and yet Max and Danny looked way more skilled than he did. It was just watching Tori race through the woods, with her blond hair blowing in the wind behind her, made Blake loose the ability to focus on anything else. Which was a problem seeing, Blake noted to himself, once he realized too late he had run his bike into a tree root.

Blake was head-over-heels in love with Tori – literally – as he felt himself flip off his bike and go flying through the air.

"Blake!" cried out Tori in alarm seeing the navy Thunder ranger wipe out into an oak from her bike's rear view mirror.

Blake's head ached, he felt faint, and his heart was all a flutter. He was sick, not from his bike fall, but from being 100, truly, madly, deeply in love.

"Blake!" repeated Tori again as she held him in her arms. "Are you ok? Talk to me. At least say something!"

"Toriiiii…." cooed Blake as he smiled up into her sweet face.

"Dude stop embarrassing yourself," sighed Dustin under his breath as he helped his buddy up from the ground. "Blake will be alright, trust me Tor," said Dustin sarcastically to his fellow Wind ranger.

But Tori wasn't paying attention. Her eyes narrowed, Tori's head slowly swiveled around like a device scanning for some unknown object.

"Maybe I should be asking if you're the one feeling alright, Tor," commented Dustin.

"I thought I heard something down by the river," replied Tori uncertainly. "I'm going to ride down and check it out."

"Let me go with you," offered Blake, stepping forward before collapsing from pain into Dustin and Danny's waiting arms.

"Uhhh thanks, but I think I'll pass," replied Tori, stifling a giggle as she got back on her bike. "Honestly, you boys worry about me too much."

Blake looked at Tori concernedly as she rode off. Suddenly, he was rocketed back to reality by a sharp, slap on his shoulder. "Smooth, Casanova," chuckled Dustin. "You're not going to impress Tori with a pitiful performance like that. Or by being out-ridden by two out-of-towners."

"Speaking of which," started Blake as he turned to Danny and Max. "You two ride awfully well for guys who claimed they've never been on a dirt bike before. You two really have never ridden before today?"

"Oh no, we used have these bikes called Savage Cycles back when we were Power…OWWW!" winced Danny as Max elbowed him sharply in the stomach.

"Never give up, remember!" hissed Max to his friend. "Like remembering to never give up secrets!"

Blake and Dustin exchanged looks of mutual unease as they glanced strangely at the duo. Seeing his companions regarding him peculiarly, Max immediately rushed to remedy the situation.

"Danny is clearly delusional from all the bike fumes," said Max laughing awkwardly while giving his friend a pointed stare of annoyance. "We DEFINITELY have never been on dirt bikes before today.

"But what about you Blake?" continued Max. "I heard you were supposed to be some pro. So what were you doing bobbing and weaving all over the trails?"

"Not to mention tripping over roots," added Danny over-anxiously.

"I don't want to get into it," groaned Blake unhappily. "It's something I don't really tell people about…"

"Blake here totally has the hots for Tori," revealed Dustin without hesitating.

"Thanks man," said Blake, glaring at Dustin crossly before slumping over in dejection over his unrequited love.

"You should tell Tori how you feel," urged Danny in extreme eagerness.

"Dude, like that's totally what I've been trying to tell him," concurred Dustin, patting Danny on the back in agreement.

"Nothing in this world is more sacred than love," sighed Danny all dreamy-eyed. "Nothing is more important."

"Oh no," moaned Max, smacking his head into his hand. "Here we go again!"

"Guys, love!" said Danny emphatically. "The single element that binds two people together for as both shall live."

Danny in his rush of emotion burst into tears. Rolling his eyes, Max as if on cue handed his friend a package of tissues. Continuing to sob heavily, Danny threw himself into Max's arms who despite his exasperation still comfortingly patted his friend on his back. More weirded out than ever by the peculiar pair, Dustin and Blake exchanged looks of mutual bewilderment.

"Ummm Little Dude," began Dustin to Max, pointing at Danny. "Who is your bud talking about?"

"This girl he used to work with named Kendall," sighed Max in frustration.

"So it is girl," whispered Blake to Dustin.

"Man, Kendall always annoyed me!" continued Max practically fuming. "She kept distracting Danny from his real job."

"Or just from you," whispered Dustin back to Blake as the two continued to regard oddly the strange twosome.

Suddenly the four boys' heads shot up as they heard a girl's familiar scream. Blake's instantly eyes widened in panic.

"Tori's in trouble!"


	5. Dirt Bike Battle

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 5: Dirt Bike Battle

"Let me go you goons!" growled Tori as she struggled to get free from the unfamiliar gray creatures with purple eyes and tiny horns that had detained her.

"I'm disappointed in you," mocked the main monster with the biggest horn of all. "Seeing as you're the water ninja, I'd figured you'd know all about picking the right bait. Now I'm going to reel those three red rangers and their little girlfriend right in!"

"_Three red ranger?"_ thought Tori to herself in confusion. _"I could see him maybe thinking Hunter was a red ranger, but where'd he get the third one from? And their little girlfriend? I know Dustin spends a little too much time on his hair sometimes, but I don't think even a monster would mistake him for a…"_

"Mayb that horn is drilled a little too hard into your head 'cause the last time I checked, I was the only girl on the ranger team," declared Tori.

"Then you clearly haven't met the…AHHHHH!" screamed the monster.

Tori looked up to see a boy in blue flying on a motocross cycle flying toward the monster. Sticking one leg out to the side as his bike went aerial, the rider kicked the monster in the shoulder and sent him spiraling to the ground. Bringing him bike back down to earth, the boy spun the cycle in a circle that whipped dust into eyes of the monster's mini-horned minions. Feeling their grip loosen on her, Tori rotated her arms around to free herself from her captives and ran toward the boy on the bike who had by now taken off his helmet.

"Miss me?" grinned the copper-toned boy cockily.

"Blake!" smiled Tori in delight as she hopped on the back of his bike.

"Tor, you ok?" asked Dustin concernedly as he rode up with Max and Danny.

"I'm fine," assured Tori. "But what are those horny things?"

"Putrids!" whispered Danny to Max as the both looked at each other shock at the sight of their old enemies.

"What are they doing here?" responded Max frightfully to his friend. "I thought we sealed all the Orgs away for good!"

"Doesn't matter what those smelly suckers are," said Blake, not overhearing the other boys' conversation. "We have to get rid of them before they get to the city."

"But Dude, we can't morph with them here," hissed Dustin rather loudly as he pointed at Max and Danny.

"Shhh, they might hear you!" whispered Tori horrified, looking at the outsiders.

"How are we going to get rid of the Org and the Putrids without our ranger powers?" asked Danny to Max as his voice rose in concern.

"Shhh, they might hear you!" whispered Max horrified, looking at the outsiders.

"You guys get to safety," said Tori to Max and Danny, hoping their guests would go away so she and her friends could call their ninja ranger powers.

"No," argued Max. "If there's evil, we fight."

"We can help!" added Danny.

"I really think you dudes should cruise on out of here," interjected Dustin. "It's not like you guys are the Power Rangers or something."

Dustin's comment was met with all around uncomfortable glances as Tori and Blake slapped their heads simultaneously at their friend's idiocy while Danny and Max fidgeted nervously for other no-so-obvious reasons. But before the group had any more time to argue though, suddenly a row of Kelzacks appeared in front of the riders, blocking any chance of escape for any of them.

"What are THOSE?" shrieked Max, clinging to Danny's arm in a panic.

"I'm the Samurai Smogger," said the horned monster, introducing himself. "And my army of Kelzacks will not let you get out of this mess!"

"Finally a familiar sight," sighed Dustin in relief. "I never thought I'd be happy to see Kelzacks."

"They're the loopy losers that hang around with Lothor," explained Blake to the boys. "He's an evil alien that wants to take over Blue Bay Harbor."

"I guess your town isn't that different from Turtle Cove after all," mused Danny out loud.

"What do you mean?" asked Tori, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Never mind, let's just mash these meatheads," said Max as he revved up his bike. "Dirt Bike Battle-style."

"Dude, you rock!" cheered Dustin as he patted the younger boy on the back in agreement. "Now let's get this party started!"

"Kelzacks, Putrids. ATTACK!" ordered Samurai Smogger as his mixed legion of evil minions ran towards riders.

"Ready for a two-way, Tor?" asked Blake as he saw her hop back on her bike.

"Oh yeah!" cried Tori excitedly as they rode across from each other, herding a group of Kelzacks into a small circle. Making their circumference tighter each time, Tori and Blake kept riding in smaller circles until the Kelzacks – all clumped together too tightly in the center – collapsed on top of each other.

"We make a good team, Tor!" said Blake enthusiastically.

"The best!" agreed the girl.

"Don't forget about me!" piped up Dustin as he came riding over a small ridge.

"Go for it, Bro!" encouraged Blake.

"Cowabunga, dude!" declared Dustin, flying into the air. "Woo-hoo!"

Dustin landed his cycle right on top of the circle of collapsed Kelzacks, causing them to be permanently defeated and disintegrate. "All right!" cried the three friends in unison.

Meanwhile Max had taken his bike through a pack of Putrids, knocking the foot soldiers out with his zigzagged riding maneuvers. "So you guys are back," began the younger boy as he launched his bike into the air. "Can't say it's good to see you again. He-ya!"

Max thrust his weight over the front of his bike so that his back was parallel to the topside of the cycle. Separating his legs over the steering wheel, Max's feet made contact with a pair of Putrids flying toward him in the air. Readjusting himself back on his bike, Max landed smoothly while the Putrids met the ground with less comfortable fortunes.

"Then again, I guess you guys aren't too happy to see me either!" grinned Max as he watched the Putrids evaporate. "How's it going, Danny?"

"I don't know what you're doing back here, Org, but I'm going to make sure you're stay's a short one!" threatened Danny with determination. "Take this, Samurai Smogger!"

In the air, Danny shifted his bike sideways so that he was flying horizontally toward Samurai Smogger. Reaming into the Org, Danny ran his bike around Samurai Smogger sideways and sent the monster spinning painfully to the ground.

"Good job, guys!" exclaimed Tori and her boys rode over to Max and Danny. "Those were some amazing moves."

"When you going to get out on the track with us?" joked Blake as he joined the rest in all around high-fives.

"Celebrating so soon?" asked Samurai Smogger rising to his feet and readying his fumigation gun. "Smog Cloud!"

"Watch out!" cried Tori to the boys, but it was too late. Wildly coughing up a storm, the five tumbled off their bikes as they desperately gasped for air.

"I can't breath!" whispered Dustin worriedly.

"Hold me, Danny!" whimpered Max as his friend – despite his own weakness- comfortingly put an arm around him.

"How convenient for Max," muttered Blake to Dustin as they both watched amusedly as the other two boys grew affectionate with each other once again before beginning to cough terribly again.

"We need help!" wheezed Tori as she tried with little success to raise herself up.

At that moment, she, Blake, Dustin, Danny and Max all saw four figures fly overhead which each recognized from their own perspectives as two that were familiar and as two that were strangers.


	6. Ranger Reunion

Disclaimer: Power Rangers still does not belong to me and never will. (Man, that sucks!)

Chapter 6: Ranger Reunion 

"Cole!" cried Danny in excitement as he saw his former leader arrive at the battle scene, followed by Alyssa.

"No way!" breathed Max in disbelief he was finally seeing his friends after so long… and in Blue Bay Harbor of all places.

"Shane, it's about time you got here," said Tori with relief as she eyed two strangers he and Hunter had shown up with.

"Yeah, way to leave me hangin' Bro," joked Blake in mock annoyance at Hunter. "But you're all forgiven as soon as you tell me who this cute chick with you is?" asked Blake to his brother as he pointed at Alyssa, smiling inwardly at Tori's jealous scowl to his interest in the new girl.

"Guys, this is…" Hunter began to introduce.

"Alyssa!" exclaimed Max excitedly, throwing his arms around his old teammate.

"It's good to see both you two, but please don't crush me!" begged Alyssa as she found herself in the middle of a Max/Danny sandwich.

"Wait, you guys all know each other?" asked Shane turning to Cole. "And they're rangers, too?"

"Rangers, TOO?" asked Tori, Dustin and Blake in unison along with Danny and Max as each group swiftly spun around to regard the other in utter shock.

Her wise and warm demeanor kicking into gear, Alyssa stepped forward toward the other female present in hopes of easing the uncomfortable tension between the teams. "I'm Alyssa Enrile," she said to Tori. "Former White Wild Force Ranger."

After looking to her leader for assurance that it was ok to reveal her identity, Tori took Alyssa's hand in friendship. "I'm Tori Hanson," she responded. "Blue Wind Ninja Ranger. It's always good to meet another girl ranger."

"Oh definitely," agreed Alyssa laughing, before pushing her long-locked leader forward. "And this is Cole Evans: Wild Force Red Ranger."

"Woah, you're the badass dude that destroyed the evil Serpentera Zord on the moon. That was, like, totally awesome man," gushed Dustin in awe as Cole laughed. "I'm Dustin Brooks: Yellow Wind Ninja Ranger. And this is Blake Bradley: Navy Thunder Ninja Ranger."

"So you guys all along were Power Rangers, too?" inquired Blake, still gapping in surprise at Danny and Max.

"Yeah," grinned Danny sheepishly. "I was the Black Wild Force Ranger. And my buddy Max here was the Blue Wild Force Ranger."

"Hunter Bradley here," introduced the tall, blond boy. "Blake's brother and hopefully Alyssa's new boyfriend," he added as he winked at the petite Wild Force girl, causing her to giggle and Cole to kick a rock across the ground angrily.

"And don't forget about me: the one and only Wind Ninja Red Ranger," added his leader. "I'm Shane Clarke."

"And I'm bored," announced Samurai Smogger. "Are these introduction over already?"

"Looks like we showed up just in time," said Shane to his teammates as they all dropped into fighting stances except Tori, who was looking at the Wild Force team uneasily.

"What do you mean you were the blue ranger?" she asked Max warily.

"We all gave back our powers after the Orgs were defeated," said Max sheepishly. "Or at least we thought they were," he said growing serious as he turned to face Samurai Smogger.

"You guys get out of here," urged Blake. "It's too dangerous for you to fight without your powers."

"No way, we stay," replied Cole firmly. "Wild Force never walks away from a fight."

"Besides, we wouldn't want to abandon our new friends," added Danny.

"I've got friends, too," challenged Samurai Smogger evilly. "Meet Ms. N'Ozone and Duke Deforestation!

"More Orgs?" worried Alyssa out loud, noticing the two new monsters with horns on their heads.

"And I think you will remember these guys," declared Duke Deforestation. "Putrids! Kelzacks! Arise!"

"Together we're gonna put holes through y'all!" Ms. N'Ozone laughed viciously.

"Now you're really going to need our help," said Cole firmly to Shane.

"And we know they can hold their own on the battlefield," said Hunter, smiling warmly at Alyssa who grinned like a school girl back at him.

"Then let's do this guys," confirmed Shane. "Ready?"

"Ready!" shouted the Wild Force team.

"Ready!" shouted Hunter and Blake. "Thunder Storm…"

"Ninja Storm…" shouted Shane, Tori and Dustin.

"Ranger Form, ha!" called the five ninja rangers together as the morphed into action and ran off into battle alongside their new friends.


	7. The Worst Teamup Ever

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 7: The Worst Team-up Ever (after "Time for Lightspeed," jk)

"This one's mine!" shouted Cole and Hunter simultaneously as they both ran toward Samurai Smogger. _"I'm going to impress Alyssa!"_ they each thought to themselves as they leapt up into the air to attack.

Cole and Hunter's similar strategies didn't equate to successful battle field results though as the boys ended up striking each other rather than Samurai Smogger. Proceeding to draw out his Thunder Staff, Hunter slashed Samurai Smogger down across his chest… and accidentally into Cole who he hadn't realized had moved forward to punch the monster in the stomach. Grabbing his arm in pain, Cole glared at Hunter heatedly.

"Watch who you're trying to hit next time!" complained Cole.

"_Maybe I actually hit the right monster the second time,"_ thought Hunter haughtily to himself. "I'm sorry," apologized Hunter out loud, feeling guilty and thus changing his tune. "But you're not morphed, and I can't look out for you while trying to fight my best!"

"I can't let this monster pollute the Earth or hurt my friends!" pleaded Cole. "I have to protect Alyssa and the others."

"You can't protect Alyssa if this monster makes a bloody mess of you," retorted Hunter, pushing Cole out of the way. "Now let me finish this freak!"

"And you think you can protect Alyssa better than me?" challenged Cole fiercely, pulling Hunter backward.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Hunter angrily, swatting in return at Cole.

"Who are you guys fighting here?" taunted Samurai Smogger. "Me or each other?"

Meanwhile, Blake and Max were making just as little progress as they tried – actually working together – to defeat Duke Deforestation. Pouncing on top of Blake's shoulders, Max somersaulted through air and aimed to sideline Duke Deforestation with a strong, scissor kick. Unfortunately for Max, the monster caught both of the boy's feet in the air and swung him off to the side with no more care than the tossing out of trash. Giving a furious battle cry, Blake ran at Duke Deforestation with his Navy Antler only to be pushed back by the monster and tossed on Max at the top of the ranger trash pile. Struggling to get up, Blake prayed that Tori and Alyssa were having more luck with the last, lady monster than the boys were with theirs.

"Think you girls can do better than your boyfriends?" laughed Ms. O'Zone as she readied herself to attack. "Heat wave!"

"Alyssa, get out of the way!" cried Tori to her newfound friend, pushing the unmorphed girl to the side and taking the intoxicating, radiation blow herself.

"Tori, no!" shouted Alyssa in horror as she saw the blue Wind Ninja ranger fall to the ground by the river and struggle to get up. "Oh, you're going to get it now!" threatened Alyssa to Ms. O'Zone.

"You don't even have your ranger power," laughed Ms. O'Zone evilly.

"So," challenged Alyssa. "My family's fighting style is the best, and I will prove it to you!"

Bringing her arms vertical beside each other in front of her chest and drawing a small, circle with her foot on the ground, Alyssa dropped into a crouch similar to a white tiger preparing to pounce. Ducking under Ms. O'Zone's kick, Alyssa expertly blocked the monster mistress's series of punches and back-flipped away from each of her attack advances. Sensing she was outmatched, Ms. O'Zone decided to go for the one advantage she had over Alyssa: a weapon. Grinning maliciously, Ms. O'Zone slammed her Radiation Revolver hard into Alyssa's stomach.

Alyssa reeled backward. Seeing her opponent temporarily stunned, Ms. O'Zone ran at Alyssa. Launching her into the air, Ms. O'Zone threw Alyssa right at Tori who was charging across the surface of river using her ninja powers. Uncontrollably crashing into each other, both Alyssa and Tori were sent plunging into watery abyss below.

"Tori!" called Blake in worry, but was too busy being disposed off by Duke Deforestation to be able to help.

"Alyssa!" cried Cole and Hunter in unison as they both rushed over to help her out of the water only to end up running into each other.

"Out of my way!" shouted Cole as he pushed Hunter back. "Alyssa needs my help!"

"She's already hurt," replied Hunter contemptuously. "We don't need you getting more injured, too. Plus, you can't even morph."

"There's more to being a ranger than just your power," retorted Cole. "If you were a really ninja, you'd know that."

"Don't tell me how to be a ninja, Jungle Boy!" shouted Hunter angrily as he pushed Cole, causing the boys to break into a heated wrestling match.

"Hunter!" gasped Tori, horrified at her friend's childish behavior as she emerged from the water. "We're supposed to be working as a team!"

"Cole, stop it please!" begged Alyssa as she wiped herself dry. "Hunter can help us!"

"Or so you prefer him to me?" shot back Cole as Blake and Max also stumbled over.

"I…" stammered Alyssa before falling silent as the three monsters approached the group.

"And I thought you said more rangers would be reason to worry," laughed Duke Deforestation to Samurai Smogger. "Let's recycle these rangers once and for all!"

"Why would we do that?" puzzled Ms. O'Zone. "Isn't recycling good?"

"Shuddup, you poor excuse for a pollutant!" jeered Samurai Smogger. "I'll show you how to really clog up the atmosphere. Smog Cloud!"

"Heat Wave!" drawled Ms. O'Zone as she fired at her enemies.

"Abominable Ax!" declared Duke Deforestation as he swung his weapon outward to send devastating, electric waves at the six rangers.

Alyssa, Blake, Cole, Hunter, Max and Tori all cried out in pain as the attacks hit them in one huge blow of fire, sending all of them flying up into the air. As the returned to earth, hitting the ground hard, the Ninja Rangers found themselves demorphed while the Wild Force were even more wounded with the protection of suits.

"Alyssa," whispered Cole as he took the girl in his arms, whipping a trail of blood off her forehead. "I'm so sorry. I was just so worried about you, because…"

"Cole, I need to tell you," interuprted Alyssa between ragged breaths. "When you asked if I prefer you or Hunter, I like… I…" she stuttered before being cut off by Danny, Shane and Dustin approaching.

"There too many of them!" shouted Danny as he away from the relentless group of Kelzacks and Putrids that kept popping up to attack him and the red and yellow Wind Ninja Rangers.

"And our Ninja Ranger powers aren't working on the Putrids," worried Shane out loud as he and Dustin fell out of their morphed form.

"Dudes, we have to get out of here, like, NOW!" suggested Dustin, seeing the three monsters readying for another attack.

"RUN!" shouted Hunter, grabbing Alyssa as they and the other rangers headed for the dirt bikes.

Mounting their motocross cycles, the group barely made it away from the explosions that had landed just behind them.

"We just got our butts kicked back there," groaned Blake in frustration from the cycle he was sharing with Tori.

"What are we going to do?" worried Tori in back of him on the bike, burying her head in his shoulder.

"Danny, I'm scarred!" bawled Max as he threw his arms around his driver's neck.

"Don't worry, Max!" cheered Danny as he patted the thigh of the boy behind him. "Besides, with the Ninja Ranger guys on our side, we can take them! Never give up, remember!"

"Never give up!" repeated Max happily.

"Oh great, here they go again," groaned Alyssa as she wrapped her arms tighter around Hunter as he drove their bike. "Have they been like this…"

"… all day," said Hunter, finishing her sentence. The two looked at each other and smiled cutely, but for once Cole was too concerned about monster problem to care.

"How are we going to beat those guys?" wondered Cole concernedly to Shane. "We don't have our Wild Force ranger powers, and your Ninja Ranger powers seem to be ineffective against these monsters."

"I have no idea why," answered Shane worriedly. "But I think I know someone who can help us."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading, and especially to those who have left reviews. Y'all really are the greatest, and I appreciate the support and feedback so much. **

**In the next chapter, a familiar face makes their first appearance, but it might not be who y'all are expecting. Stay tuned! **


	8. Call From on High

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 8: Call From on High

_(Takes place the same afternoon as the previous chapter)_

"15:00 on the dot," said Taylor Earheart as she saw the yellow Wild Force Eagle Zord approach her plane. "On time as usual."

Just because she was getting married to her longtime boyfriend, Eric Myers, next month did not mean Taylor was going to miss her daily afternoon flight alongside one of the other loves her life. With Princess Shayla still asleep and her days of being a ranger long gone, spending time with the Eagle Zord was Taylor's little way of keeping the past alive when her old friends weren't around.

Not that Taylor wasn't excited about the future. The day Eric had proposed to her right while they were in the middle of a Silver Guardians gun training session had been the happiest – and most surprising – moment of her life. Dropping to one knee suddenly in the middle of the shooting range, Taylor as she worried about him getting both of them shot once again remembered why her boyfriend could always manage to aim an arrow right through her usually stone-cold heart.

When she asked him later why he had proposed to her during a training session, Eric just shrugged and said he realized he felt like marrying her and he thought she should know. That was her Eric: always blunt, but always full of surprises. Now as she flew high above the clouds, Taylor really did feel on top of the world as she thought about spending the rest of her life with the man that even often didn't admit to herself exactly how much she cared for.

Hearing her soaring Eagle Zord's cry, Taylor smiled momentarily before switching to wear a frown when she detected a difference in the usually bird's chipper tone.

"What is it, Eagle Zord?" asked Taylor concernedly.

As the Eagle Zord sounded a series of worried wails, Taylor's eyes slowly widened in alarmed astonishment. _"This can't be happening!"_ thought Taylor to herself in horror. "_I thought we had defeated them for good!" _

"I understand you, Eagle Zord," replied Taylor, immediately all business. "And I know what we must do. Lead the way."

* * *

**A/N: What is Taylor going to do? How will the Ninja Storm rangers defeat the Orgs? And who will Alyssa choice: Hunter or Cole. All these answers and more coming up in the story, but first, some nice Tori/Blake action for all you fans of this cute couple in the next chapter. **


	9. Bathroom Break

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 9: Bathroom Break

_(Takes place the same day as all the previous chapters) _

"What do you think these monsters are, Cam?" Shane asked the Ninja Storm team's Green Samurai ranger and resident tech genius as Blake, Cole, Max, Danny and Dustin also looked on.

"For once I don't know," responded Cam as he pulled various data files up on the Ninja Ops computer. "But I do know they're not Lothor's usual batch of alien cronies. The monsters that kicked all your asses…"

"Dude, that was so not necessary," cut in Dustin indignantly.

"Like I was saying," continued Cam, shooting Dustin an annoyed look, "The monsters you all just fought seem created out of hazardous pollution materials."

"Orgs," said Cole decisively as Danny nodded his head in worried agreement.

"You're probably right," concurred Cam.

"Rangers, remember though that these monsters you battled also knew the ways of the ninja," pointed out Sensei Watanabe from his hamster hut. "So the monsters must be working at least in some way with Lothor."

"You're mentor is a mouse?" whispered Danny loudly to Shane.

"I heard that," complained Cam.

"We shouldn't be talking," pointed out Cole. "After all, our mentor was an ancient princess asleep for a thousand years an island in the sky."

"And my dad's guinea pig," added Cam.

"Your dad?" asked Max practically laughing. "So why aren't you a guinea pig?"

"He doesn't need to be," chuckled Blake. "Cam's so pig-headed half the time anyway."

"Watch it," warned Cam. "Right now, I'm the only one who can figure out who are these knew enemies you guys encountered."

"So what are these monsters anyway?" asked Danny in complete confusion. "Ninjas? Or Orgs?"

"I don't know yet," sighed Cam exasperated. "You guys just need to chill for awhile until I can find out some more information."

As Shane and Cole continued to watch Cam work, Blake found himself gazing over to the mediation table where Tori was talking with Hunter and Alyssa. Shaking her head sassily from side to side, Alyssa whispered something to Tori and Hunter that immediately had both Ninja rangers in hysterics.

Blake loved the way Tori laughed with her eyes sparkling and mouth gaping almost as if the humor had taken her by surprise. It wasn't just Tori's laughter Blake found cute, but her button-nosed, the way she brushed her hair behind ear whenever she was nervous, the way her Australian accent depended whenever she was annoyed, or the jubilant, pleased grin that crossed her face whenever she got something she wanted. And Blake wanted to be with Tori so badly. Now if only he could…

"Ask her out!" a voice hissed that made Blake wonder in shock for his second if his thoughts were being sounded out loud.

"Huh?" gasped Blake in surprise, spinning around to see Dustin, Danny and Max behind him.

"Ask her out!" repeated Danny again as Dustin and Max grinned in agreement.

"I can't," groaned Blake. "I'm too nervous. I'll just say something stupid again."

"Huh?" asked Danny and Max together, looking to Dustin for help.

"This morning, Blake asked Tori to go 'check out his gas,'" grinned Dustin, for once glad not to be seen as the stupid one.

Danny and Max turned back slowly to look at Blake, their eyes twinkling with amusement. "Gas!" cried Blake in defense. "Like for my bike!"

"Man, you're worse than Danny was around Kendell," smirked Max.

"Hey!" whined Danny hurt before giving his attention back to the topic at hand. "But Blake, you really should ask Tori out. It's clear to even to Max and I who just got here how much she means to you."

"I don't know," started Blake hesitantly.

"But Blake, you love her!" protested Danny emphatically. "Nothing in this world is more sacred than love. Nothing is more important!"

"Noooo!" cried Max in horror, covering his ears at hearing his friend about to dive into the all-too-familiar sappy speech.

"Guys, love!" said Danny emphatically. "The single element that binds two people together…"

"Ok, ok, I'll do it!" cut in Blake seeing Dustin and Max both gagging at Danny's over-dramatics. "Just please no more of this 'sacred love' shit!"

Ignoring Danny's once again wounded look, Blake marched toward Tori purposefully. This was it, he told himself, knowing this time he was finally going to ask Tori out. And he was going to be successful. After all, he was Blake Bradley: the macho motocross star and super smooth skilled fighter. This time, his cool nature wouldn't abandon him when he was talking to some girl.

But this girl just some girl, Blake remembered, as he continued walking. This was Tori Hanson: the amazing sole female Ninja Ranger, the Blue Bay Harbor surfing chick extraordinaire, and the girl who could bring him to his knees with a single smile. Blake felt his confidence begin to waiver as his legs buckled under him. But he soon realized it was too late to back out as Tori had already seen him and was waving him over.

"What's up, Blake?" asked Tori as her way over from where she had been sitting with Hunter and Alyssa. "Did Cam figure out the deal with those new monsters yet?"

"Yes!" blurted out Blake, before realizing that was the wrong answer. "I mean, no. I mean yes in that he soon will but no as in yes is not what is right right now. I mean…" Blake babbling break off as Tori started to stare at him strangely.

"Blake are you ok?" asked Tori in concern.

"Tor, I… I…" Blake saw out of the corner of his eye Max and Dustin wearing goofy grins as Danny shoed on his efforts like an over-zealous cheerleader. "I have something to ask you!" squeaked Blake.

"Yeah, what is it?" questioned Tori eagerly.

"Would you, ummm, would you, this weekend, like to, go, go with… go with me to the," stuttered Blake before feeling nervous chunks start to rise in this throat. "Bathroom!" he croaked.

"Go with you to the BATHROOM?" exclaimed Tori in disgust. "Blake you pervert, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I feel sick," groaned Blake, indeed feeling physical pain from his yet another failed attempt to ask Tori out. "Excuse me," he gagged as he pushed past the befuddled Tori and toward the bathroom.

"And he came so close," said Danny disappointedly, watching Blake race for the Ninja Ops bathroom as Max and Dustin roared with laughter.

"Not really," chuckled Cole, coming up beside his friends. "Poor Blake, embarrassing himself in front of the girl he likes."

"At least he has the guts to try and tell her how he feels," shot back Danny.

"What do you mean?" asked Cole in surprise.

"Dude, you are like are so into Alyssa," said Dustin, smiling knowingly.

"No I'm not," replied Cole quickly.

"No way, Bro!" argued Dustin. "You were like so jealous when my boy Hunter was all over your girl during the battle against those Org, ninja dude creatures."

"Alyssa and I are just friends," responded Cole, failing miserably at his attempt to play cool.

"Yeah right Cole," retorted Max. "Don't treat us like stupid, little kids."

"Even if you are one?" teased Cole.

"Hey!" whined Max resentfully as Blake and Dustin laughed.

"Cole, you have to tell Alyssa how you feel!" pressed on Danny. "I know she thinks of you the same way!"

"Really?" piped up Cole hopefully.

"You two are meant to be together," said Danny firmly. "And you both love each other! Nothing in this world is more sacred than love. Nothing is more important."

"NOT AGAIN!" moaned Max and Dustin simultaneously, immediately turning about face in their sickened state and following Blake into the refuge of the bathroom.

"Cole, love!" said Danny emphatically. "The single element that binds two people together for as both shall live."

"Ok, ok, I get it Danny," grinned Cole, slapping his friend on the back. "I'll tell Alyssa how I feel."

"Hooray!" hollered Danny excitedly. "Alyssa just stepped outside a minute ago."

"You mean tell Alyssa now?" responded Cole uncertainly. "But we're in the middle of all this monster madness and it's important we focus to…"

"Nothing is more important than love!' reiterated Danny, placing his hands angrily on his hips. "Now go!" urged the taller boy, pushing Cole toward the Ninja Ops door.

"_I guess this is it then,"_ realized Cole to himself, feeling butterflies in his stomach as he stepped outside. _"I'm finally going to tell Alyssa I love her."_


	10. Someone Else

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 10: Someone Else 

Cole looked for Alyssa as he walked across the surface of the water to get out of Ninja Ops. Preparing himself for the moment in which he would at last tell his longtime teammate he loved her, Cole tried to steady his nerves as well as his footsteps on of the ripples. Yet Cole almost passed out into the depths of the pond when, in the distance, he finally found Alyssa… crouched closely beside Hunter on his bike.

"Hunter, don't get all angry with me now," pleaded Alyssa. "I just want to talk."

Cole paused for a minute, unsure whether he should make his presence known to the two who seemed in the middle of an intense conversation.

"It's cool if you want to talk," Cole heard Hunter reply. "In fact, I always want to talk with you Alyssa. Just not about Cole."

Upon hearing his name, Cole immediately had his mind made up for him. And despite his usually steadfast moral compass, Cole found himself ducking behind a tree to listen in on the rest of the conversation between the girl who stole his heart and the guy who was trying to steal her from him.

"I just am curious why you and Cole were fighting with each other back during the battle against the Ninja Orgs earlier today," said Alyssa as Hunter worked on his bike. "I mean, you both are rangers. You should know better."

"So you came outside to find me just to say you don't like me anymore," replied Hunter grimly as he tried to fix the gear shift.

"No, it's not like that!" cried Alyssa quickly. "But when I see you react so aggressively toward someone I care about…" Alyssa found her voice trailing off; uncertain what to say.

"Someone you care about," reiterated Hunter calmly, but making his true emotions known has he stomped furiously on the gear shift, causing the bike part to break off.

"I am not saying Cole wasn't at fault either," brokered Alyssa quickly as she handed the gear shift to Hunter in the gesture of a peace offering. "But why did you come at him that way, Hunter? I need to… I need to know so that I can like you!"

Hunter's face looked filled with inner turmoil to Alyssa as she waited for what felt like forever to hear his answer. His voice was soft and shaky when he finally spoke.

"If I told you I wasn't jealous of how close Cole and you are, I'd be lying," said Hunter, not meeting Alyssa's gentle gaze. "But it wasn't the real reason I kept trying to hold Cole back. When I saw the other monsters show up and you all unmorphed, it just brought back a lot of bad memories for me."

"What do you mean?" asked Alyssa concernedly.

"The Thunder Ninja Academy where Blake and I grew up after our parents died was destroyed last year by Lothor," explained Hunter, his voice quivering. "Our Sensei coincidently had given us our Thunder Ninja Rangers powers earlier that very day, but the rest students who did not have morphers were captured by Lothor."

"So you thought you were going to loose us when you saw my friends and I fight without our powers," finished Alyssa.

"I know you all could yourselves against one monster unmorphed, but suddenly during that last battle there were so many monsters," murmured Hunter. "Just like on the day the Thunder Ninja Academy was destroyed…"

Alyssa startled Hunter out his reverie by placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You can't blame yourself for them being captured," she said.

"I was the one with the ranger powers," said Hunter, clearly torn up. "I should have protected them as the leader of the Thunder Storm Rangers. I am responsible."

"And you still are!" urged Alyssa. "You and Blake have been working your best to make sure the students return home. Someday you all will defeat Lothor and save both ninja academies."

"We're the only ones who can," said Hunter gravely.

"Not true," cheered Alssya, coming up behind him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Now you have me! And Cole and the other Wild Force rangers too, of course."

"You mean," began Hunter hopefully. "You still like me?"

"Welllll…." stalled Alyssa flirtatiously but before she could finish, Hunter leaned over and kissed her.

Watching Hunter and Alyssa kiss drove Cole practically insane. From behind the tree, Cole fought every urge in his body to keep from coming out of his hiding spot and ripping the couple apart. But as feelings of jealousy and rage coursed through his veins, another worse sensation overtook Cole: the honest realization that Alyssa was not pulling away from Hunter's embrace.

"_Danny must have been wrong,"_ Cole cried to himself. _"Alyssa doesn't like me. She never did. Danny's whole idea of 'sacred love' is bullshit, because this display just shows Alyssa and I clearly were never meant to be together."_

Turning quietly and quickly, Cole was unable to watch anymore as Hunter and Alyssa continued to use their own sense to get to know each other more deeply.

Cole was already back inside Ninja Ops when Alyssa only a few seconds later suddenly pulled away from Hunter's kiss.


	11. Kiss, Interrupted

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 11: Kiss, Interrupted 

"Hunter, I'm sorry," said Alyssa suddenly after stopping their kiss. "I can't do this."

"What's wrong?" asked Hunter worriedly as he wiped off his lower lip. "Am I a bad… you know?"

"No, no!" reassured Alyssa quickly as she blushed slightly. "You're a great kisser. Trust me."

"That's good," grinned Hunter, clearly pleased. "So what's the problem then? You said you liked me."

"Well I do," said Alyssa tentatively. "As a friend."

"Oh," replied Hunter, now clearly disappointed. "Is there someone else?"

"Ummm," stalled Alyssa, uncertain as what to say as well as of her own feelings especially when it came to …

"Cole?" asked Hunter outright. "Are you in love with Cole?"

"Cole doesn't think of me like that," Alyssa chose to reply rather than draw attention to her side of the story.

"Then what is it?" asked Hunter again.

"It's just this is all just moving so fast!" blurted out Alyssa. "I mean, I just met you today."

"But you could see yourself liking me?" persisted Hunter as he pressed his lips together. "As more than a friend?"

Despite Cole's presence – or lack there of – in the romantic equation of her love life, Alyssa once again had to answer Hunter honestly.

"Yes," she responded, unable to take her eyes off his lips. "I could definitely see us as more than just friends."

"So then let's just take it slow then," suggested Hunter, though his actions spoke opposite as he pulled Alyssa into his lap.

"Slow," repeated Alyssa, still entranced by his lips.

"Nice and slow," added Hunter as he once again pressed his mouth up against hers.

Alyssa was glad at that moment she was sitting on Hunter's lap because the passion behind his kiss left her legs shaky. Shivering when Hunter lightly massaged the back of her neck with his fingertips, Alyssa moaned slightly when he sensually slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Yet Alyssa moan suddenly switched to a gasp when she heard a loud rustling in the bushes behind them.

"What the…" began Hunter as he held Alyssa protectively.

"Who's there?" demanded Alyssa, trying to sound brave but still clinging to Hunter nervously.

The next sound though out of Alyssa's mouth was a horrified scream when she saw a face all-too-familiar to her fall bruised and bloodied out of the bushes.


	12. Seeds of War and Peace

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

_A/N: I have not watched the entire season of Wild Force, so I apologize in advance if I anything in this chapter is factually inaccurate. _

Chapter 12: Seeds of War and Peace 

"Merrick, are you sure you are ok?" Cole questioned Wild Force's former sixth ranger.

"I'll be alright," muttered Merrick Baliton as his old Wild Force teammates gazed at him in concern along with another group of rangers he did not know.

"But you looked so weak when Hunter and I found you outside an hour ago," began Alyssa worriedly as she rewet the washcloth in the basin of warm water and continued to wipe away the dried blood and grime from her friend's face.

"I'm fine now," pleaded Merrick. "You have to let me go, or the Orgs will…"

Everyone gasped as Merrick tried to stand, but started to collapse from his lack of strength. Quickly, Danny and Cole each caught Merrick by one of his arms and forced the ancient worry to sit back down.

"Tori, bring him a blanket from the back room, and Hunter see if find some food in the kitchen," ordered Sensei Watanabe from his guinea pig hut before turning back to regard Merrick. "Now, did you just say 'Orgs'?"

"Yes," said Merrick gravely. "They have been reborn."

"What do you been reborn?" asked Cole urgently, pushing forward to kneel by Merrick's side.

"I was wandering the woods a few weeks ago when I sensed a disturbance in the natural force," explained Merrick. "Traveling to the region where I felt a growing evil, I came upon a clearing in the woods where I found three aliens pledging allegiance to a creature with a scaly face and horns. This alien seemed to be their king."

"Lothor," confirmed Cam grimly as Dustin, Shane and Blake nodded in agreement.

"This alien king you call Lothor seemed about to bestow something upon the monsters," continued Merrick with his tale. "Lothor opened his palm to reveal the gift, but it was too tiny for me to see what it was. The three alien monsters took the gift eagerly and ate it. By the time I realized what Lothor had given the monsters, it was too late for me to stop it."

"Stop what?" asked Danny anxiously. "What did Lothor give them?"

"Org seeds," replied Merrick grimly as he saw his old teammates gasp in horror.

"Ok dude, like I totally don't get what the big deal is," sighed Dustin in boredom. "I mean, like, I get that sunflower seeds can taste nasty sometimes or that poppy seeds can be annoying the way they get in between your teeth sometimes… OWW!" whined the yellow Ninja ranger as Shane cut him off with a sharp elbow to the ribs.

"What are Org seeds?" asked the Ninja Storm rangers' leader.

"They have the ability to give a monster an incredible power boost," revealed Merrick. "In this case, the seeds turned Lothor's alien monsters into Orgs."

"So that's why all the monsters we fought today had horns," said Alyssa.

"You fought the three already?" asked Merrick in surprise.

"Yes, but what's more important is I thought all the Org seeds had been destroyed when we defeated Master Org," exclaimed Max.

"I overheard Lothor tell his monsters that these three gifts were the last of their kind, although he did not mention to the monsters specifically that they had been turned into Orgs," responded Merrick. "I only recognized what the three had become by the horns on their heads. After I saw that the monsters had been transformed into Orgs, I immediately tried to attack them, but Lothor teleported away with a monster who looked like a samurai."

"Samurai Smogger," confirmed Cole. "That explains why he had been all by himself these weeks I was tracking him."

"I was left to fight the other two who called themselves Ms. N'Ozone and Duke Deforestation," continued Merrick. "But I was outnumbered, and they escaped. I spent the next weeks tracking the new Orgs and thought I had defeated them but a few days ago. Yet apparently I hadn't finished off Ms. N'Ozone and Duke Deforestation, because they returned today with the third monster you say is named Samurai Smogger. I was overpowered and blacked out in the middle of the forest. When I came to, I sensed the presence of you all, my old allies, in the area and used what was left of my strength to find you."

"So it looks like we're dealing with Orgs who also know the ways of the ninja," summarized Sensei. "Not to mention it seems the three have been able to revive their old, Putrid foot soldiers as well."

"What are we going to do?" worried Blake. "Our Ninja powers were ineffective against them today."

"We have to go find the Orgs now before they do any harm to the city," said Merrick urgently as he tried again to stand only to fall over a second time.

"You need rest," said Tori gently who had just returned to the room with blankets for him.

"You all need rest," put in Sensei. "You are going to need all your strength to defeat these new Orgs. Go home and get some sleep. Cam and I will call you if they should reappear before morning."

"I have a pullout cot in room," said Tori, turning to Alyssa. "You can spend the night at my house."

"Jealous, Bro?" whispered Dustin teasingly to Blake.

"Oh shuddup," muttered his friend in response.

"But Dad, we only have two beds extra beds here at Ninja Ops," Cam told his father. "And Merrick needs one of them. He's too weak to move anywhere."

"Max and I can take one bed," piped up Danny eagerly.

"Yeah, we don't mind sharing!" said Max happily.

"I'm sure they don't," whispered Blake in amusement to Dustin who chuckled in response.

"Max, yay! Sleepover!" said Danny ecstatically as he picked his little buddy up and swung him around the room as Dustin snorted to keep from laughing.

"Where should I go?" asked Cole, secretly hoping Tori maybe had one more extra bed considering who else was staying at her house.

"You can stay with Hunter and I," offered Blake cheerfully.

"HE CAN!" gasped Hunter in horror, almost dropping as he entered the room the plate of food for Merrick.

"I CAN?" asked Cole, clearly not to delighted to accept the offer.

"Good, then it is settled," said Sensei in a tone that announced the end of all discussion. "Go home rangers and get some sleep. Hunter and Cole, can I see you for a minute?"

The boys made evil eyes at each other as they walked over toward the guinea pig hut. "What is it, Sensei?" asked Hunter, continuing to glare at Cole.

"When the spirit of the Org and the spirit of the Alien combined, the team of monsters became twice as powerful," offered Sensei.

"What are you trying to say, Sensei?" asked Cole in puzzlement.

"That is for you two red rangers to figure out," responded Sensei, smiling slyly.

"But Sensei," protested Hunter. "I'm the crimson ranger, and _he_ is red. We are NOT the same color."

"Aren't your colors just variations of the same shade?" answered Sensei with a question.

"But…" protested Hunter and Cole.

"Sleep on it," advised Sensei as he turned his back on the boys, signaling it was time for them to leave.

Sighing in confusion at Sensei's words as well as in frustration at having to spend the night with Hunter, Cole turned to follow the other ranger out the door when he heard a hoarse voice call his name.

"Can you wait for me a minute?" Cole asked Hunter.

"Whatever," responded the blond boy. "Blake and I will meet you outside."

Walking over to the couch, Cole approached the one who had called his name. "Something on your mind, Merrick?"

"Were the Ninja rangers' attacks really ineffective against the Orgs?" asked Merrick as his face creased over in anxiousness.

"Yes," confirmed Cole. "Why do you ask?"

"I didn't want to say this earlier in front of them," sighed Merrick in worry. "Or in front of our own boys who can't keep their mouths shut," he said ruefully, looking to where Max and Danny were holding hands and jumping excitedly on the cot they were to share.

"Merrick, what is it?" asked Cole as his voice grew serious.

"Cole, I have a feeling the fate of us defeating these new Orgs is tied to our old Wild Force ranger powers," said Merrick uneasily.

"But we don't even know where Princess Shayla is!" gasped Cole in horror.

"Trust me, I wish I knew where she was, or how to get in contact with her," replied Merrick longingly in a far-off tone. "More than you'll ever know."

* * *

It was dark when Taylor finally landed her plane. Even though it was night, she knew her surroundings well enough to find her way around easily. Parking her plane in it's usually spot, Taylor walked the familiar path to the place she'd long called home.

Everything was in its usual spot when she arrived: the office plants, the wooden table… and the fountain in the center of the room. Kneeling over by the edge of the cool water, Taylor saw the reflection of a young women. Not herself, but a lady dressed in white with long, brown tresses and flowers upon her head. As an eagle beloved to her cried overhead, Taylor's heart raced at the sight again of a friend so dear to her.

"Princess Shayla?"


	13. Boys on the Brain

Disclaimer – Power Rangers does not belong to me.

A/N: Again, REALLY apologize for not having written in such a long time. I have been going through a lot of changes in my life lately, mainly graduating and moving to a new city. But now I have internet back, and so here's a new chapter of "Wild Storm." Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 13: Boys on the Brain 

Sleeping on the trundle bed in Tori's room, Alyssa tossed and turned in her sleepless state. _"Or my horny state,"_ she realized ruefully to herself. _"Hunter is way hot!"_

Just think about Hunters succulent smooches across her lips made Alyssa heat up. Throwing the covers off her, Alyssa flopped back onto the mattress and like a giddy school girl with her crush. Alyssa hadn't felt butterflies like this since…

"_Cole," _Alyssa thought suddenly to herself as her delight dissipated. _"Why couldn't he ever be attracted to me the way Hunter is?"_

Registering the thought in her head, Alyssa began to wonder how past Cole she really was. Or even if she was over him at all. Hunter was new and exciting. _"And hot!"_ Alyssa thought to herself happily again. _"But I've like Cole for so long. Then again, why should I like someone who clearly doesn't feel the same way about me?"_

"Can't sleep?" Alyssa heard a voice break through her thoughts.

"How could you tell?" Alyssa asked as she turned over to face Tori in the bigger bed beside her.

"Girl, you were tossing and sighing so loudly that Sensei with his guinea pig ears could hear you back at Ninja Ops," said Tori ruefully.

"Sorry," apologized Alyssa sheepishly.

"So what's on your mind?" inquired Tori. "No wait, let me guess," she injected before Alyssa had a chance to enter. "Starts with a 'b' and rhythms with 'toys'?"

"What can I say?" sighed Alyssa. "I got boys on the brain today."

"Don't we all," commented Tori softly.

"What was that?" asked Alyssa keenly.

"Nothing," replied Tori quickly. "So, who's it going to be: Hunter or Cole?"

"Wha..wha..what do you mean?" sputtered Alyssa in surprise.

"Please, just 'cause I'm a surfer and I'm blonde and I hang out with Dustin doesn't mean I'm dumb," said Tori sarcastically. "I saw you and Hunter flirting all day. And I also saw all day how clearly close you and Cole are."

"I don't know what to do," groaned Alyssa.

"Well let's weigh the positives and negatives of both the guys against each other," reasoned Tori in her usual, sensible way. "Who do you think is hotter?"

"Well," began Alyssa coyly. "Hunter has really nice long hair and huge muscles."

"So does Cole," pointed out Tori.

"True," agreed Alyssa. "Plus, Cole has that whole manly, 'George of the Jungle' thing going for him. I like really rugged guys."

"Hunter's pretty manly too though," countered Tori. "I mean, he rides dirt bikes. And he works out all the time."

"Aren't you supposed to be helping me make up my mind?" asked Alyssa, raising her eyebrows.

"Sorry, you're right," acknowledged Tori. "Look, all I'll say is that I know how hard it is to like someone and wonder if there's a chance that they might feel the same way."

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience," said Alyssa interestedly.

"All I'll say is I admire Hunter for telling you how he feels," continued Tori. "Makes him a lot more appealing than other guys in that regard."

"Which other guys?" nudged Alyssa intrigued.

"Let's not get into it," sighed Tori. "Let's both try to get to bed. Lothor and his freak alien Orgs or whatever they are will definitely be back tomorrow."

"I can't sleep," groaned Alyssa. "I just keep thinking about him."

"_So do I,"_ thought Tori to herself, knowing she wouldn't get much shut eye wondering what the boy _she_ was crushing on had been trying to tell her all that day.


	14. Leader

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 14: Leader

"…so then with my Red Savage Cycle I road through Serpentera," said Cole. "And with that, the last of the Machine Empire was destroyed.

"Bro, that's awesome," gushed Shane in awe, who had been listening raptly all night as Cole related the team-up tale of the nine red rangers on the moon and other Power Ranger generation stories.

"Forever Red," reminisced Cole. "That's what we called our all-star team. I don't think we could have done it if the nine of us rangers hadn't been together."

"That's kinda what like Sensei said earlier," mused Shane.

"What do you mean?" asked Cole.

"Well, Sensei told you and Hunter that the spirit of the Org and the spirit of the Alien became twice as powerful once they were combined," said Shane. "Just like us rangers our more powerful the more of us work together."

"You know you're pretty smart for a rookie," teased Cole to Shane, who slapped the older ranger playfully in response.

"You know Tori, Dustin and I definitely weren't the hottest ninjas in the Academy at all," replied Shane. "But I think why we've done so well is 'cause we're tight. Sensei always said our greatest weapon was not how powerful we were as on our own, but as a team."

Cole said nothing in response, thinking back on both Sensei and Shane's words. He suddenly felt guilty that puppy love jealousy had caused him to forget every ranger principle he had ever learned. Standing up suddenly, Cole knew what he had to do.

"I'll be right back," said Cole as he exited Shane's room.

"Where are you going?" called Shane after him. "It's five in the morning!"

* * *

Yawning loudly, Hunter yanked open the door to Shane's fridge. He was starving, considering he and Blake were always too lazy or too busy with their motocross bikes to bother with food shopping. Peaking inside, Hunter noticed plenty of cold cuts, cold veggies, cold juice and cold air. _"This is why I love sleeping over Shane's place,"_ smiled Hunter to himself.

"_Except tonight,"_ grimaced Hunter at the thought of the conceited Cole. Seeing the morning dawn dancing through the window curtain, Hunter wondered if Cole and Shane were still up exchanging rangering tales. Hunter had wanted to participate, but he felt awkward with Cole there. And since he was sick of hearing his brother go on about his unrequited love for Tori, Hunter let Blake think he had pretended to pass out on the couch.

Yet between thoughts of getting kissed by Alyssa and getting kicked around by the Alien Orgs, Hunter hadn't been able to get much sleep despite his immunization to Blake's habitual snoring. He realized the mutated Aliens had one up on the rangers today. Right now, Hunter knew something drastic had to happen for the rangers to defeat this new, powerful enemy.

"Can't sleep?" Hunter heard a voice behind him ask.

"What do _you_ want?" bristled Hunter upon hearing Cole's voice.

"To apologize," said Cole simply.

"For being a showoff and a self-centered asshole?" said Hunter sarcastically.

"No," replied Cole. "For letting something stupid get in my way of being a good teammate. And a good ranger."

"I wouldn't call Alyssa stupid," responded Hunter. "She's amazing."

"I know," agreed Cole. "But I'm the red ranger. And the leader. I can't let these distractions get in the way of my duty."

"That's stupid," scoffed Hunter.

"Excuse me?" replied Cole stunned.

"I'm a leader too," remarked Hunter. "Of the Thunder Storm Ninja Rangers. And who my bro looks up. And that's never stopped me from having a life. Personally, I think you're just scarred that you missed your opportunity with Alyssa, and now that she's found someone new who she really likes, you can't let her go."

Cole shoved his hands in his pockets and didn't meet Hunter in the eye. Hearing no response, Hunter sighed and begrudgingly recognized that having the other red ranger as teammate was better than continuing to butt heads with him. Cole had been man enough to at least approach him for a truce. The least Hunter knew he could do was meet him halfway.

"Look," began Hunter. "If Alyssa decides she's into you as more than a friend, then I'll deal. But if she really wants to be with me, then I want you to back off. I mean, what we both really want more than her to be with us is for her to be happy. Right?"

"Right," concurred Cole. "Her happiness is definitely a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"Sacrifice," repeated Hunter. "It's what us leaders have to do sometimes in order to keep our team together."

"You got that right, Bro," agreed Cole as he and Hunter slapped fists and then shook hands.

"What's going on?" interrupted Shane, coming into the kitchen. "What's this? Are you guys actually talking without wanting to kill each other?"

"Maybe," smiled Cole. "It's a just a small sacrifice."

"I don't get it," said Shane confused.

"You should," joshed Hunter. "You're a red ranger?"

"Huh?" questioned Shane, starring at the two like they were crazy. In response, Hunter and Cole just burst out laughing.

"Forever Red continues," murmured Cole with bittersweet fondness as he looked at his two, new friends.

At that moment, Shane and Hunter heard their communicators go off. Glancing at the others seriously, Shane pressed the button to talk.

"What's up, Cam?" asked Shane.

"Guys, the Alien Orgs have returned," the three heard Cam say through the communicator. "

"Let's do this guys," said Cole to the ninjas. "Let's finish these Orgs once and for all."

The three boys in the center with their fists in the center and exchanged resolute glances.

**A/N: The big battle is next chapter. Stay tuned, and please review! **


	15. All Together

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me

Chapter 15: All Together

The Ninja Storm Rangers with Cole, Danny, Max, Alyssa and Merrick ran determinedly down the beach as the sun rose over the waves. They all came skidding to a halt when the saw the enemies in front of them. The Ninja Storm team noticed with great alarm that it wasn't just the three Alien Orgs who were present, but Marah, Kapri and even Lothor himself.

"Power Rangers!" whined Kapri.

"Like what are they doing here?" groaned Marah. "And who are these new guys?" she added, pointing to the Wild Force bunch.

"It doesn't matter," laughed Lothor. "There's now way you can win this time Ninja rangers, even with your new friends."

"I don't think so," retorted Shane. "Maybe if you had stayed in ninja school you could have learned to count. There are six of you and eleven of us. You're outnumbered, Lothor."

"And you're too late, Red Ranger," declared Duke Deforestation evilly.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny nervously.

"I've already released my darlin' toxins into this here ocean with my acid rain," drawled Ms. O'Zone. "Soon, the entire water population of Blue Bay Harbor will be poisoned."

"No!" gasped Tori in horror.

"You're bluffing," shouted Cam, hopefully instead of certain he was right.

"Why my dear nephew," began Lothor. "Just look at the ocean and see for yourself."

The rangers' eyes widened with horror when the saw the sea water in spots began to morph from a pure blue to a polluted mud shade.

"We won't let you pollute the Earth!" cried Cole.

"But how will you stop me when only six of you can morph?" taunted Samurai Smogger.

"Because we're the Guardians of the Earth," they all heard two, strong voices declare.

Everyone – ranger and monster – looked toward the rock ledge above the beach and gasped when they saw the pair of women standing there.

"Taylor!" exclaimed Alyssa delightedly.

"Princess Shayla!" added Merrick in utter shock.

"Who are they?" asked the Ninja Storm cast.

Without answering, Taylor somersaulted through the air down from the rock cliff and landed beside her fellow rangers.

"Sorry we're late," apologized Taylor curtly. "But I hope our present makes up for it."

"Rangers catch!" shouted Princess Shayla as she tossed the Wild Force team their Growl Phones and Merrick his Lunar Caller.

"Ooo, cool accessories!" gushed Kapri, before been shut up by an annoyed look from Lothor.

"Leave them to us, Uncle," said an eager Marah.

"Whether they have their morphers or not," sneered Samurai Smogger. "These Powderpuffs still stink."

"I don't think so," retorted Alyssa.

"We've got our ninja powers," spoke up Hunter.

"And with the twelve of us together," began Shane.

"We're still the Guardians of the Earth," finished Cole. "And united, we roar!"

"That's the spirit, Rangers!" cheered Princess Shayla.

"Let's finish this once and for all," growled Samurai Smogger, turning to the other monsters.

"Ready, guys?" asked Cole, turning to his Wild Force teammates.

"Oh yeah!" cried Max cheerfully.

"Let's show some real ranger power!" roared Shane. "Ready?"

"Ready!" replied Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake and Cam.

"Ready!" shouted Taylor, Danny, Max, Alyssa and Merrick.

"Wild Access!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"


	16. Wild Storm

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 16: Wild Storm

"Blazing Lion!" blared Cole

"Soaring Eagle!" sang Taylor.

"Iron Bison!" belted Danny.

"Surging Shark!" shouted Max.

"Noble Tiger!" told Alyssa.

"Howling Wolf!" hollered Merrick.

"Power of Air!" announced Shane.

"Power of Water!" purred Tori.

"Power of Earth!" exclaimed Dustin.

"Power of Thunder!" grunted Hunter and Blake in Unison.

"Power of the Samurai!" said Cam.

With their powers surging, their ranger energies built up around them in colorful swirls until they exploded into multi-colored fireworks. The 12 rangers stepped forward and struck their respective power poses. Once again, pride soared through Cole to be a Power Ranger and to help protect the planet and the people he cared about.

"Guardians of the Earth," bellowed Cole. "United we ROAR!"

"And you rangers are an utter bore," yawned Samauri Smogger.

"Let's finish this quickly…" began Duke Deforestation.

"Let's finish this quickly…" began Shane at the same time.

"So we can get back polluting the planet," finished Duke Deforestation.

"So we can get back to preserving the planet," finished Shane.

"Alright," agreed all the rangers in unison as they charged off in groups to get the various monsters.

With her specialty being water, Tori immediately focused in on Ms. O'Zone still over by the ocean inputting her dangerous toxins. Lowering her laser gun, Tori fired as she skimmed across the top of the wave ripples at the female monster. Ms. O'Zone leapt around like a Mexican Jumping Bean as the painful shots hit her.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" the monster yowled.

"Too hot for ya?" teased Tori. "Here's something to cool you off. Power of Water!"

"Here I come!" shouted Max as he shot up from the depths of the sea. "Blue Shark Fighting Fins!"

Leaping out of ocean, Max get surging forward on the water gush Tori had spewed forth using her ninja powers. Ms. O'Zone shrieked as Max on the aqua jet stream swam past her at the speed of light, swatting his finned fists at her. Max and Tori gave each other the thumbs-up sign when they saw Ms. O'Zone tumble to the ground.

Meanwhile across the way, Kapri and Marah were locked in debate about which rangers they wanted to take on today.

"I'm going after the pretty, pretty princess over there," said Kapri sarcastically as she pointed at Shayla. "You go take on those fashion-challenged yellow rangers."

"I can't," whined Marah. "Dustin's too cute."

"You sissy," grumbled her sister.

"You take the yellow rangers, and I'll go get Princess Shayla," said Marah. "I've never had any problem attacking someone who can't bother to get a sense of style."

Without waiting for an answer, Marah leapt up atop the rocky beach cliffs where Princess Shayla was watching the battle and cheering on the Rangers.

"Hey Princess," taunted Marah as she threw a punch. "White is so last season."

But it wasn't Marah who was laughing after Princess Shayla caught the punch and used it to send the alien spinning to the ground. Dusting off her clothes, Marah popped back up and tried – unsuccessfully - to land another series of punches on the Princess. Skillfully blocking the advances, Princess Shayla put up a powerful roundhouse kick that sent Marah stumbling back in shock.

"Since when can you fight?" gaped Marah aghast.

"Why are you female villains always surprised by that?" asked Shayla, shaking her head.

"Well, I've got other accessories to defeat you," retorted Marah as she pulled out her laser sword, causing the unarmed Princess Shayla to retreat backward slowly in fear.

"Hiya!" the females heard another girl cry from above.

"Alyssa!" gasped Princess Shayla in relief upon seeing the White Wild Force Ranger come flying in.

With claws at the ready, Alyssa to defend her princess pounced on Marah. Alyssa then swiped her sharpened claws across Marah's face, leaving deep scratch marks on Marah's cheeks. Screaming in horror not so much as pain, Marah turned pale as she felt the small amounts of blood drip down her visage.

"How could you?" wailed Marah. "I just got a facial yesterday! You Wild Force floozies are going to get it now."

As Marah summoned a huge energy blast, Alyssa dove in front of Princess Shayla. The White Tiger Ranger racked her brain for ways to block the alien's attack. Luckily Alyssa's problems were solved when she heard a chopper sound from above. The three girls looked up to see a crimson-colored helicopter come swooping in.

"Need a lift?" asked Hunter as he flew in on his Ninja Glider Cycle and airlifted away Alyssa and Princess Shayla just before Marah's energy blast would have hit them.

"What a gentleman," replied Alyssa gratefully as she blew him a kiss.

Over on the ground, Kapri taking on Taylor and Dustin was not fairing any better than her sister in battling the rangers. At the moment, Taylor had soared in like an eagle and lifted Kapri up airborne. The pink-haired alien struggled in vain, but couldn't manage to get free. All of a sudden, Kapri felt her captain's grip loosen.

"Going down," grinned Taylor as she dropped Kapri on the beach below.

"Going up!" shouted Dustin enthusiastically as he shot up from the earth and again sent Kapri skyrocketing upward.

"I think I'm going to be airsick," groaned Kapri. "Anybody got a barf bag?"

As Shane had Samauri Smogger in a sword lock, Cole took a moment to scan the battlefield. Seeing all the rangers meeting success, he turned his view to where Danny and Blake had just finished off the last of the Putrids/Kelzacks combo attacks. Lastly, Cole looked over to where Merrick and Cam had clearly taken care of Duke Deforestation. Turning his attention back to Samauri Smogger, Cole decided it was time for him and Shane to finish things.

"Animarium Armor," announced Cole as he summoned the massive, red suit.

"Good call," agreed Shane as he prepared to don his version of the protective gear. "Battilizer Armor!"

"Fire!" the two red rangers announced together as the huge inferno turned Samauri Smogger into a smoking mess of monster mash.

Samauri Smogger stumbled to where Ms. Ozone was still jumping around like hot tamale. A decimated Duke Deforestation soon joined his companions, trying to lean on Ms. Ozone for support. Kapri and Marah, though clearly beaten up as well, weren't about to let the Org Aliens get any rest.

"What are you doing?" whined Marah.

"Get back in there and beat those rangers," bossed Karpi.

"They've cut us down," gasped Duke Deforestation. "We've got to retreat."

"You're not going anywhere!" announced Shane as he and the other 11 rangers rejoined on the beach, blocking the monsters' retreat.

"Let's bring it together guys," urged Cole to the ranger group, before turning to his own Wild Force team.

"You got it," agreed Taylor. "Jungle Sword!"

"Our turn," said Shane. "Thunderstorm Cannon!"

"Ummm guys, can't we compromise?" begged Samauri Smogger desperately. "What about us doing a recycling program?"

"FIRE!" exclaimed the 12 rangers together as they set off their two, group weapons.

"We're out of here!" yelped Marah and Kapri simultaneously, teleporting up and away just before the blast hit the other, three Alien Orgs.

Samauri Smogger, Ms. O'Zone and Duke Deforestation hit the ground hard. The 12 rangers turned away just before the three exploded in a blaze of fire and light. Once again, the Power Rangers had saved the day.

* * *

A/N: Well now that the team-up has happened, it's time to resolve all our romantic entanglements. Who will Alyssa choose: Cole or Hunter? Find out in the next chapter. Please stay tuned!

Also, I so apologize for promo-ing my own stuff, but if you're a Mystic Force fan, a Maddie/Nick or Xander/Vida shipper, check out my latest story, **"Under Your Spell."** Basically it's about just before Maddie can build up the courage to ask Nick out, Leelee puts him and Chip under a love spell and chaos ensues.


	17. It's a Date

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

**A/N: This chapter will make more direct sense if you go back and read the very start of this story. Also the end of this chapter was inspired by that famous moment from the PRiS episode "Red With Envy" when Andros finally asks Ashley out. **

**Also, "Wild Storm" has now become my most read, most review and most favorite story of the ones I have currently written on this site. (This is very ironic for A LOT of reasons, which y'all can feel free to ask me about one-on-one if you care to.) That said, I wanted to thank each and everyone SO MUCH who has read (and especially to those who left such supportive reviews) while I have been writing "Wild Storm." I'm so happy that this concept of the one ranger team-up that never took place has gathered such a following.**

**There's still more to come, so I hope y'all will continue to stay tuned. Now without further delay, Chapter 17 and the resolution of Tori and Blake's romance. (Hunter/Alyssa/Cole fans hang in there a little longer. I will get to them next chapter.)  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: It's a Date 

It had been a crazy 48 hours between meeting six other Power Rangers, defeating three mutant aliens and enduring two team-up battles plus performing an infinite amount of roundhouse kicks… and Blake for one was just glad it was all over. Well, at least the fighting part of it.

Now with the Orgs forever defeated, it was time for celebration. Princess Shayla had invited everyone up to Animarium for a party, and Blake couldn't believe his eyes. Between the lush forests, pristine streams and massive animals zords, the Animarium was even more beautiful than the Wild Force rangers had described.

Looking around the picnic area, Blake saw that everyone was having a great time. Dustin and Cole were each introducing their own lion zord to the other. Taylor meanwhile was giving Sensei a ride on her eagle zord as Shane flew alongside them on his falcon zord. The giddy guinea pig looked to be having the time of his life up in the air, much to the anxiety of his concerned son Cam down on the ground.

Merrick and Shayla were nowhere to be found, but then again neither was Hunter and Alyssa. Although the latter pair's absence did not come as a surprise to Blake. He always knew his brother had moves just as good as he did.

"_Or maybe better,"_ grimaced Blake to himself as glanced longingly over to Tori where she was playing in the waves with Max alongside their respective dolphin and shark zords.

"So are you ever going to ask Tori out?" Blake heard, immediately wondering if someone was reading his thoughts.

Blake spun around and noticed with relief that it was just Danny. Shrugging in response, Blake just turned back to watch Tori who was now rubbing water all over her purring dolphin zord. Tori's sweet and gentle nature just made Blake adore her all the more. Evidently Blake's love pangs showed on his face as Danny put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You can't give up," Danny gestured toward Tori. "Never give up, right?"

Blake smiled ruefully at the bigger boy. "Maybe that motto works for you and Max, but I'm not so sure for me," sighed Blake. "Today whenever I tried to ask Tori out, all I ended up asking her to do with me was to check my gas or go to bathroom."

Seeing that even the supportive Danny couldn't hold back a grimace, Blake just shook his head and let out a large groan that slowly started to turn to laughter. Before Blake knew it, he was doubled over in hysterics on the ground. After feeling depressed about Tori for the past two days, this was exactly the cathartic release Blake had been waiting for.

"Wh-wh-why are you laughing?" stuttered Danny in.

"Come on, bro!" hooted Blake, still cracking up. "It is pretty funny when you think about it. I'm trying to ask the girl of my dreams out, and me being the giant dork that I am, ask her to look at the cans of gasoline fuel that I'm holding!"

"Shouldn't you be sad you're not with the one you love?" asked Danny puzzled. "True love is not a laughing matter! Blake, love! Nothing in the world…"

"Is more sacred than love?" finished Blake grinning, by now knowing how the speech went. "And nothing is more important. Love: the single element that binds two people together for as both shall live."

"Wow, he has rubbed off on you!" said Max with raised eyebrows as he joined the pair.

"In some respects," mused Blake. "Though I don't think I'll ever be as _close_ as you are with him."

"So does this mean you're never going to ask Tori out now?" asked Danny, having clearly missed Blake's pun.

"I don't know," shrugged Blake, giving a wry smile. "If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. But for now, I think I'm going to give it a rest. After yesterday, I don't think I can take any more humiliation. Plus Tor is such a great gal. If I can't be with her as more, I honestly am just grateful to have her in my life and as my friend."

"So even if you saw her right now, you wouldn't ask her out?" questioned Danny dumbfounded.

"Nope," grinned Blake broadly before growing even more playfully. "In fact, I'd tell her I have no problem just being friends if that what she wants."

"You'd say that to her if you saw her RIGHT NOW?" asked Max, looking at him pointedly and gesturing off toward the water with his head vehemently.

"Why not?" joked Blake. "Heck, I'd tell her to go be like Alyssa and make out with Hunter, too!"

"You'd tell her that if you saw her THIS INSTANT?" asked Danny loudly, shifting his body hard toward the ocean.

"Why do you keep asking me that?" inquired Blake, looking at the pair strangely.

"Because Tori's coming this way!" hissed Max.

Blake grew pale as he swung in the direction the boys had previously been gesturing toward. There indeed was Tori walking up from the waves, clasping her hands back and forth anxiously. Blake saw her bite her lower lip; a habit he knew she did when she was nervous. But Blake couldn't believe she could possibly be more awkward around him than he had been around her the day before.

"Uhhh guys," began Blake, shifting back and forth apprehensively. "All those things I just said about me and Tor. You know I wasn't serious about…"

"Glad you're ok with the friend thing," grinned Danny supportively as he grabbed Max and dragged him away.

"Have fun telling her to make out with Hunter!" called Max as he was carried off.

"Make out with Hunter?" asked Tori confusedly as she came up beside Blake. "What is Max talking about?"

"I have NO idea," emphasized Blake strongly. "After all," he laughed a little too loudly. "You know those two are quite the odd couple."

"Yeah, that definitely can be strange," agreed Tori candidly. "Speaking of which, you were acting awful strange yourself yesterday. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright."

Blake couldn't meet Tori's gentle gaze, aware that he'd forget all the English he'd ever learned if he looked into her stunning, aquamarine eyes. He knew in his heart that at this moment he still more than ever was attracted to Tori for both her outer beauty and inner radiance. But after his miserably failed attempts to ask her out, Blake didn't' want to risk anymore 'strange' behavior that might put their friendship in jeopardy.

"No, everything's cool," lied Blake as he gave her a shy smile.

"Oh," was all Tori said in response with what Blake thought he detected was a slight tone of disappointment.

"Come on Tor," said Blake, giving her a playfully pat on the cheek. "I'd tell you if something was up. After all, we're friends right."

"Friends," repeated Tori monotonously. "Friends, right. I just thought maybe…"

"Maybe what?" urged Blake, his heart suddenly racing.

"Well," began Tori, biting her lower lip. "I know this might be boring for you since we do spend a lot of time together being rangers and all, but maybe sometime just the two of us…"

Blake didn't miss a beat. "Would you like to go out together sometime?" he asked eagerly, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Grinning broadly, Tori placed her own hand on top of his. "It's a date," she said happily.

Tori and Blake both grinned broadly as their heads gradually grew closer and closer together. Rubbing their noses together tenderly, Tori again bit her lip nervously as she could feel Blake's breath on her face. Just as they were about to kiss, the two heard the sounds of a familiar couple coming up quickly behind them.

"Hey Tor!" yelled Max obliviously as he ran up with Danny. "Sharky wanted to know if you and Dolphin would swim with.. well, well, well!" he said, suddenly changing his tune as he realized what Tori and Blake had been about to do. "How ARE things going with you two friends?"

"I dunno, buddy!" grinned Danny, unable to hide his delight. "They look pretty _friendly_ to me!"

"Maybe Blake should take you Tori to the restroom now," joked Max, cracking only himself up with his lame joke.

"Alright let the lovers be," hissed Danny, causing Tori and Blake to both blush.

"But I want Tori to come swimming with Sharky and…" whined Max.

"NOW, MAX!" said Danny firmly as he grabbed his little buddy's arm to take him away. "I'm go swimming with you!"

"But you can't swimmmm!" wailed Max as he was dragged off by Danny.

Tori turned away red-faced as Blake crossed his arms embarrassedly; neither looking at the other as they laughed sheepishly at being caught almost in the act. But both were too delighted with finally knowing that the other felt the same way to care more than anything else at this moment than about each other. They knew they would have plenty of time for that special first kiss later. Perhaps when there were not so many people were around.

"Come on," said Blake warmly, taking Tori's hand with the utmost tenderness.

With their arms around each other's waists, Tori and Blake now walked back a couple to join their friends with yet another reason to celebrate.

* * *

**Next Chapter (18): A Kiss 3,000 Years in the Making ** (can you guess who that chapter will be about? hehe. That's all the preview for now. Stay tuned! ) 


	18. A Kiss 3,000 Years in the Making

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me, nor does the movie "Ever After" that inspired parts of this chapter. _

Chapter 18: A Kiss 3,000 Years in the Making 

Excusing himself from Dustin's company, Cole wandered off to look for Alyssa. Cole swore he heard Red Lion literally roar with laughter as he walked away. Red Lion had been partnered with him long enough to know who he was thinking about whenever he started stuttering and sweating… even if he didn't mention her name.

After checking the pond and the picnic area where most of the other team members were hanging out, Cole ventured farther back into the wooded groves of the Animarium to find Alyssa. The fertile, green forests grew denser the further he hiked, which concerned Cole greatly as he made his way upstream. The romantic woodland and cozy corners created by the rocks at the river's edge were the perfect place to hang out if you wanted to be alone. Or be alone with somebody.

Sure enough, Cole soon heard Alyssa's familiar, perky laugh that he loved so much. His heart grew cold though upon the confirmation of his hunch that Hunter was also with her. Despite knowing that it was wrong to spy, Cole couldn't help dropping back behind an overgrown bush to try and take in more of what was going on between the couple.

Cole thought Alyssa looked breath-taking with the wind coming off the river, lightly tussling her hair as she sat perched on a rock by the pool's edge. The whole scene would have been picture perfect to Cole… except for Hunter situated below her on a large stone nearby. Everything to Cole appeared perfect friendly between Hunter and Alyssa… except that Hunter's hand was resting on her knee in a not-so-friendly way.

Cole then heard Alyssa giggle cheerfully, cocking her head happily to the side as Hunter looked playfully indignant. It didn't surprise Cole that Alyssa seemed to be up to her usual, spirited teasing, which he adored about her. But what did shock the Red Ranger was when Hunter flirtatiously in response flicked a flash of water up to Alyssa face, leaving remnants of the Animarium river running down her cheeks. As Alyssa laughed whole-heartedly and started to wipe the water from her face, Hunter moved to help her before brushing back her damp bangs and cupping her face into a gentle kiss.

With his stomach churning, Cole's body upon sight of the two making out at once felt both frozen and yet on fire to run over to tear the two apart. Indeed, the Red Ranger had morphed green with envy. Yet as emotions of anger, jealousy and bitterness raged through him like a mad man, a conversation earlier in the day suddenly seized control of Cole's brain. Ironically now at that moment, Cole found it was Hunter running uncontrollably thorough his head.

"_If Alyssa decides she's into you as more than a friend, then I'll deal,"_ Cole recalled Hunter saying earlier. _"But if she really wants to be with me, then I want you to back off. I mean, what we both really want more than her to be with us is for her to be happy. Right?"_

And Alyssa certainly did appear very happy to Cole at that moment as Hunter scooted closer to her and lingered their lip lock. Cole couldn't possibly fathom how he would confess his feelings for Alyssa now, or if he even would. As strong as he cared for Alyssa, now realizing how much he did want her and want to be with her, the last thing Cole wished for was to loose Alyssa's friendship in the awkwardness of telling her how he felt when she clearly desired to be with someone else.

At that moment, Cole was jolted from his inner turmoil by a pair of people arguing loudly. And although Cole identify clearly the couple, it became immediately obvious to him that it wasn't Hunter and Alyssa, who Cole noticed sourly still had their tongues down each other's throats. Moving away from the scene that he found so obscene, Cole walked in the direction of the voices he had heard.

Yet as he moved closer, Cole was shocked to see that the two arguing were Merrick and Princess Shayla of all people. He knew Princess Shayla to always keep a cheerful tone to her speech, even when she was upset. More shocking was Merrick, who hardly ever raised his voice above a whisper. And that was if he even spoke at all.

Once again, curious Cole ducked behind a bush to stay within earshot of their conversation. Though were addressing each other so fervently that Cole actually found he didn't have much trouble overhearing this lover's quarrel between the longtime companions. Yet as he listened, it suddenly dawned upon Cole that this literally _was_ a lover's quarrel.

"Princess, please don't send me away again," begged Merrick to the teary-eyed nymph. "Now that I've seen you again, I won't be able to find it in myself to leave."

"You can't say these things, Merrick," said Shayla, placing a finger over his lips to try and placate him. "You're human, and I'm, well, not. It would never work. It just isn't fair to you."

"What's not fair is you now not giving us the chance to," retorted Merrick desperately.

Behind the bush, Cole's eyes were wide with astonishment at the degree of candidness the couple was finally expressing. All the Wild Force Rangers, himself included, had always known Merrick and Princess Shayla had kept beneath the surface how deeply each cared for the other. Yet now seeing the two finally discussing the feelings they had held in for so long, well, Cole just felt it was a conversation they should have had all those thousands of years ago.

"I.. I have a mission to be with the Animarium," stammered Princess Shayla, her head clearly at odds with her heart. "You and I can't be together."

"I remember telling you that exact same thing," said Merrick, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. "I was wrong."

"But…" protested the Princess.

"You have to understand," implored Merrick. "I spent these past few months after the Orgs were defeated wandering world, searching for my purpose now in life. It didn't take me long to realize that it was to be with you."

"Please don't Merrick," begged Princess Shayla, tearing herself in tears away from him as she ran across grass. "I'm the Princess, and you're my protector. We're nothing more. Nothing more! If we were ever separated again, I don't think my heart could take…"

"I won't ever leave again, Shayla!" cried out Merrick. "For the past, and the things I said about it not being right for us to be together, I'm sorrier than you'll ever know!"

Cole saw Shayla skid to a stop in her sprint across the grass. As the wind rustled loudly through the trees, Cole watched the Princess's shoulders heave up and down heavily as she sobbed heavily. It was only when Princess Shayla turned around to face Merrick did Cole see she that she had been smiling through her tears.

"Say it again?" she asked Merrick sweetly.

"I'm sorry?" questioned Merrick, confused as to what she wanted.

"No," smiled Shayla as she slowly approached him. "The part where you said my name."

"Shayla," breathed Merrick as she came closer. "Shayla, Shayla, Shayla," he repeated his voice growing louder as he swept the Princess up his arms and swung her giddily around in a circle.

From behind the bush, Cole smiled broadly. Not only was this the first time he had ever heard Merrick laugh, but one of the first times he had ever seen the pair behave so openly affectionate toward one another. And with their emotional barriers and insecurities finally toppled, Cole knew it wouldn't be the last.

"Shayla," said Merrick, taking her hands in his own and kissing her fingertips. "I stand before you not as your protector, but as a man in love."

"Merrick," said Shayla as tears of happiness ran down her cheeks. "I would really feel like a Princess if you would consent to stay here with me after I take the Animarium back up into the sky."

"Do you even really have to ask," consented Merrick as he embraced her, pressing his cheek to the top of her head. "It was never really a question where I'd end up. You're the one, Shayla. My destiny has always been to be with you."

At that moment, a branch snapped behind Cole and broke his attention away from the couple. Turning around, Cole's heart raced when he saw the person who'd come up behind him.

"Alyssa," whispered Cole softly.

* * *

**Final Chapter (19): A New Future -- Who will Alyssa choose: Cole or Hunter? Cast your final votes now! Thanks so much for reading everyone, and please stay tuned for the conclusion of "Wild Storm." **


	19. A New Future

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 19: A New Future 

"Alyssa," whispered Cole softly.

Cole's unusual quietness came as he was struck by the irony of seeing his own longtime crush after just watching the Merrick and Princess Shayla at last admit their feelings to each other. It almost felt like a message that he should make room alongside his mission aiding the world's animals and fighting the Red Wild Force Ranger to follow the duty he had to his heart.

But for a ranger who had the heart of a lion, Cole once again felt as meek as a lamb about telling Alyssa he now realized he had always liked her as more than a friend. Especially

seeing how recently she'd been exploring Hunter… along with the possibility of any potential, romantic feelings.

"What are you doing here?" stammered Cole to Alyssa, realizing she'd been giving him strange looks throughout his long silence.

"I was in the woods nearby, heard Merrick and Princess Shayla arguing and wanted to see what was up," explained Alyssa. "Guess we both had the same idea."

"Yeah," grinned Cole embarrassedly, realizing that he'd been caught by a fellow eavesdropper. "So, I guess you too heard them finally get together."

"It's so great," said Alyssa happily. "It's about time they finally told each other how they felt. They've been in love so long."

"_Kinda like how I've been with you,"_ thought Alyssa to herself, hoping her longing stare in Cole's direction would vocalize her inner feelings for her.

"_Is she trying to tell me that I should tell her how I feel about her?"_ thought Cole to himself as he replayed Alyssa's last comment to him out loud over and over again in his head. _"Get a grip, Cole! She doesn't know how you feel about her. And Alyssa doesn't even like you. If she did, why would she be making out with Hunter?"_

With that last thought in mind, Cole chose to finally bring up the topic up with Alyssa. Not of his feelings for her however, but about her feeling up on Hunter. Again, the thought of the two of them together made Cole's stomach churn, but he had to know the deal with them to judge if it was worth bringing up his own feelings.

"So," paused Cole, rubbing the back of his neck in his discomfort. "You and Hunter?"

"Yeah," was all Alyssa replied, though immediately blushing at the ninja's name.

"So… are you two… have you been," stuttered Cole, unsure how to phrase it.

"Yeah," replied Alyssa again, not sure herself how to describe her relationship with Hunter.

"Do you really like him?" asked Cole, cringing in anticipation of her response, afraid momentarily for once in his life.

Alyssa racked her brain for ways in which she could phrase her feelings for Hunter without alienating her true love, Cole, or oppositely, giving away her feelings for the Red Wild Force Ranger. The last thing Alyssa wanted to do was make life awkward between her and Cole by blurting out that she liked him, only to discover he didn't feel the same way. More than the pain of knowing Cole didn't care for her romantically would be the devastation of not having him in her life at all.

"Hunter and I," paused Alyssa, still searching for the right words. "Well, we're still getting to know each other. I mean, I don't care about him the same way I care about you."

"What do you mean?" asked Cole immediately.

"Ummm," hesitated Alyssa. "It's just haven't known Hunter as long, and I don't know him like I know you."

"Oh," was all Cole could manage to say in his disappointment, somehow having hoped he would have heard a declaration of love from Alyssa.

"_Come on, Cole!"_ begged Alyssa desperately in her head. _"Just take me in your arms, and kiss me! Just tell me you love me and that we'll always be together from this moment, now and forever!"_

"_Come on, Cole!"_ urged the Red Wild Force Ranger to himself. _"Just take Alyssa in your arms, and kiss her! Tell her you love her and that we'll always be together from this moment, now and forever!"_

"Alyssa, I…" started Cole, moving toward her.

"Yes," whispered Alyssa, her tiny body wracking at the enormous pounding of her heart.

But Cole couldn't make himself move forward to press his lips against her own. Not when they only a half hour earlier had been all over Hunter's. Alyssa's prior statements had made it perfectly clear to Cole that while he had a special place in her heart, the White Wild Force Ranger had already begun to give her heart to Hunter.

Alyssa's heart practically stopped when Cole's face came within inches to her own. Yet only a second later, she felt it shatter into pieces when Cole instead laid a kiss not on her lips, but cordially on her cheek. Alyssa struggled to hold back tears. So this was it. At last, Cole had made it perfectly clear how he felt about her.

"Hunter's a really lucky guy," said Cole, forcing himself to smile. "I know you'll be happy with him."

"Thanks," mumbled Alyssa, miserable at the genuine happiness Cole seemed to feel at the idea of being together with Hunter.

"I'll see you later, Alyssa," said Cole, knowing perfectly well this would probably be the last time he saw the girl he loved.

For now that he knew she didn't want to be with him, Cole didn't have the heart to return to Turtle Cove anytime in the near future. Cole thought over the past two days that he'd finally come to the realization that it was his destiny to give wholly of his heart and soul to Alyssa. Instead, the events of the last 48 hours had only reaffirmed that his life's purpose was to be with the animals and nothing – or no one – else.

Glancing back over his shoulder, Cole saw the petite brunette beaming at him happily. Happy, it was the way he would always want to remember Alyssa. Whether he was the cause of it or not.

Forcing a smile as Cole walked away, Alyssa felt miserable. After years of thinking it was destiny that she and Cole would somebody be together, Alyssa now realized that dream would never come true. As heartbroken as she felt about not having earned the red ranger's love, Alyssa felt worse wondering if she could ever feel for someone again the way she'd cared for Cole all these past years.

At that moment, Alyssa felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Startled, Alyssa looked up to see Hunter staring down at her kindly. Automatically, Alyssa burst into a smile at his handsome face.

"You ok?" asked Hunter, as usual picking meaning over more words.

"Yeah," said Alyssa sincerely, shaking her head as to further strengthen that feeling. "At least, I think I will be."

"Are you and Cole…" began Hunter, grimacing inside at the thought that maybe Cole had not been walking away, but rather back into Alyssa's life.

"Friends," finished Alyssa, picking up on his train of thought. "Just friends.

"And we are…" started Hunter hopefully.

Alyssa answered by kissing him happily and snuggling deep into his chest. Unlike Princess Shayla, Alyssa knew she wouldn't be ending up with the Prince Charming she'd always thought she'd be with. For real life wasn't a fairytale, Alyssa realized, but this moment with Hunter was as magical as it got.

Holding Hunter's hand, Alyssa headed back to rejoin the other rangers with her new man and a bright new future ahead of her.

**The End **


	20. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me, nor does Savage Garden's song, "Truly, Madly, Deeply."

A/N: And you really thought that was the last chapter of "Wild Storm" ? Come now, I would NEVER really end a story without thanking each and every last one of you who reviewed.

FYI, I had always planned to end "Wild Storm" this way you will soon read. I just wanted to take y'all for a little ride, so that this epilogue and ending would come as a bigger surprise. I hope you enjoy (thank-yous to reviewers will be at the end of the epilogue).

* * *

Epilogue 

_Two months later_

Cole had desired never to see Alyssa again after the heartbreak he'd endured during their last conversation on the Animarium and her rejection of his affection. Yet Cole had forgotten about Taylor's upcoming wedding, and the literally heartache he would feel if the air force pilot didn't see him there. So here he was two months later at yet another ranger reunion for the celebration of Taylor Earheart's marriage to Quantum Ranger Eric Meyers of Time Force.

Just like Taylor and Eric themselves, their wedding had been no frills, but still impressive affair. Neither of them had wanted a big wedding all or a huge reception with caviar and filet mignon afterward. The wedding had taken place outdoors on a local mountain top in Turtle Cove where, as Taylor insisted, Princess Shayla and Merrick could have the closest view watching down from the Animarium in the sky. Plus much to Taylor's delight, her eagle zord had frequently flown overhead during the ceremony, crowing his message of congratulations and approval.

Of course also typical Taylor/Eric style, the couple had been food-fighting with their wedding cake the entire time their romantic music for their first dance as husband and wife had been playing. As much as the Taylor and Eric playfully argued, Cole couldn't imagine the two most regimented rangers he knew finding a better life partner than in each other. Oh, Cole thought Taylor had looked beautiful in her plain, white silk wedding dress with sheer, long sleeves and a crown of yellow roses.

Of course so did Taylor's maid of honor, Alyssa, who wore a white sundress with a crown pink and red rose buds adorning her dark, brown locks. Her ever-growing beauty only served the wrench Cole's heart further out of his chest, so he'd spent most of the reception catching up with Shane and Dustin, who had attended the festivities along with the rest of the Ninja Storm team. Cam would have been conversing with them as well, but was too busy trying to contain his fearless father as the guinea pig enjoyed a gleeful go-round on the DJ turn tables.

Indeed Taylor and Eric had invited all the groups they'd each teamed-up with to fight alongside during their rangers days. From Lightspeed came Chad, bouncing his two-year-old godson, Joel Jr., on his knee as his father and mommy Mrs. Fairweather looked on proudly. Meanwhile moms-to-be Jen and Dana were chatting about their pregnancy experiences as their respective husbands, Wes and Carter, formed their own support group to exchange their own tales of trauma living with a pregnant wife. A little over to the side stood Ryan, still seeming a little in shock that his little sister Dana would soon be having a baby.

Of course, Eric's own Time Force teammates had flown back from the future to attend his wedding. Wes though only needed to travel a few hours instead of a few years to get to Turtle Cove, along with Jen who had chosen long ago to come back to the present to be with the Red Time Force Ranger. Cole did not really want to wrack his brains over the historical complexities of Jen, who'd been born in the future, now having Wes's child in the present.

Lucas had brought along Nadira, who he introduced as his fiancée much to everyone's shock that the notorious playboy had finally settled down. Katie and Trip had spent the night joking that no girl could have ever tamed their teammate's wild heart, so it figured well that Lucus would have married an alien. As much as Cole loved the Time Force crew though, his Wild Force teammates would always be first in his heart.

Taylor had chosen Max and Danny to be part of her wedding part, serving along with Wes as Eric's ushers. Cole was delighted to see his old Wild Force boys again at the wedding, where he watched with amusement as Danny tried to split his time between his boy friend Max and his girlfriend, Kendall. Taking in everything at the reception, Cole was thrilled he had gotten to see all his friends again so soon.

Except for Alyssa, who Cole realized with dread was making her way toward him across the dance floor. Alyssa side-stepped over Tori and Blake, who were oblivious to everyone but each other on the dance floor, and continued to make her way over to Cole with a huge smile on her face. Cole's insides grimaced, knowing he did not have the endurance to hear about just how happy Alyssa was with Hunter.

"Hey!" said Alyssa to him brightly, walking over to him without hesitation and giving him a huge hug.

"Hey yourself," said Cole, her positive demeanor automatically bringing a grin to his face.

"Fancy a dance with an old friend?" Alyssa asked

"Of course," said Cole, both pleased and puzzled. "But where's Hunter? Shouldn't he be taking the slow songs with you?"

"Ummm," stalled Alyssa, looking downward. "Hunter and I aren't together."

Cole felt like running around the reception room and singing he was so ecstatic. He took Alyssa's hand and led her to the dance floor as Savage Garden's "Truly, Madly, Deeply" began to play. The song described exactly how he cared for Alyssa, and Cole took it as a sign that he might still have a chance with her.

"_I'll be your dream,  
I'll be your wish,  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope,  
I'll be your love,  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do."_

"So what happened between you and Hunter?" asked Cole as he wrapped his arms around Alyssa. "Things seemed to be going great between you both when we last spoke on the Animarium."

"We called it off shortly after that actually," said Alyssa blushing. "After that honeymoon period, we realized we our connection was, well, mostly physical."

"Oh I see," said Cole amusedly.

"_I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning, yeah."_

"Plus, Hunter's more an actions than words guy," elaborated Alyssa. "Not exactly the talkative type, you know? I wanted to go out to dinner where we could talk and all he wanted to do all the time was take me out on his dirtbike."

"Are you doing OK with everything?" asked Cole concernedly.

"_I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me..."_

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," said Alyssa dismissively. "And so is Hunter. He's been hanging out with Kelsey this whole weekend. Honestly, I think she really does make a better match with him than I ever would."

Cole looked over to see the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger chatting her usual mile a minute pace with Hunter.

"And then tomorrow we'll go rock climbing, and then Monday we'll go to the motocross track and then on Tuesday we'll go extreme inline skating and the on Wednesday we'll go…" Cole heard Kelsey chatter away to Hunter, who seemed pleased at the fact he didn't have to hold up his end in the conversation .

"I think you're right," chuckled Cole in happiness for more than just Kelsey and Hunter's newfound romance.

"I guess," continued Alyssa hesitantly. "Hunter and I were never really meant to be together."

"_Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come."_

Cole's heart stopped as he suddenly realized it was now or never. He had no more excuses for not telling Alyssa about his feelings for here. There was no more rangering, no Animarium business, and most importantly, no Hunter. Cole, who had faced the challenges present by the Orgs and life outside the jungle with immense courage, suddenly realized how the battlefield of love was the one arena that scarred him. He was terrified of losing Alyssa's friendship, but Cole knew he would always look back with regret and wonder what could have been if let this moment pass him by.

"Alyssa, I'm sorry if this freaks you out," began Cole, shaking as he held the girl in his arms. "But would you maybe sometime want to go together for coffee or…"

"I love you," blurted out Alyssa with raw honesty.

Cole's heart soared. "I love you too, Tiger," he said.

"_I'll be your dream,  
I'll be your wish,  
I'll be your fantasy."_

He drew Alyssa close to him, leaning his head against hers as he kissed the top of her forehead. Cole could feel Alyssa gripping him tightly as a release for her own emotions. Touching her chin gently, Cole lifted Alyssa's face towards his to see eyes filled both excitement and expectation. Cole didn't want to wait any longer either. Pulling her face toward his, Cole gently gave Alyssa the kiss they'd both been yearning to possess for so long.

"_I'll be your hope,  
I'll be your love,  
Be everything that you need."_

As Alyssa rose on her tippy-toes to meet Cole, she pulled herself deeper around his neck into their kiss as well. She loved the touch of Cole's full lips, caressing his firm face, running her hands through his dark, thick hair as she got to know her jungle boy on a whole, new level. The sensation was sublime of kissing someone she truly loved. In a way, Alyssa felt that after a very wild storm on the high seas of ranger romance, she had at last gotten her own happy ending.

"_I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do."_

_

* * *

_

A/N: WOW, I can't believe this story is now finally over for real. I've gotta say out of all the stories I've written, "Wild Storm" has by far been the biggest and most personally challenging journey for me, even as the story became the most popular out of the dozen or so I've written. "Wild Storm" helped me learn A LOT about how I do and don't like to write, so for that I am grateful.

But most of all, I am SO GRATEFUL to everyone who took the time to check out this story, helping make it the most read and reviewed out of any I've written so far. BIG shout-outs and thanks going out to: **BiccaBoo, Islandgurlie12, MagCat, jfkpommie09, SSL, Synch14, Enigmaforum, ThunderBrosRule, JuseaPeterson, Titanium Gold, Misawa Kaitou, Sango A.R, Nefertiri, TrueRomantic, JDPhoenix, footychick, IAmTheBoss, The Original Space Cadet, samuraistorm, shanie, Princess Aelita Lyoko, iceprincessforever, Mony19, Star Fata, Fayt Esteed, power rangers lover, Marcus S. Lazarus, Blue Eyed Dragon Girl, Virtual Enforcer, jean, silversayain12, ja5684 and Mistress of Phoenix.**

In case you're wondering what's up next for me PR fan fic wise, I'm in the middle of writing my first Mystic Force story called "Under Your Spell." It's a Maddie/Nick romance with hints of Xander/Vida where Leelee puts everyone under a love spell, causing everyone to go a bit crazy (Vida even gets engaged to Phineas!).

Also, I am starting soon the long-promised sequel to my SPD story, "Guy Talk, Girl Talk." Unlike my other more cutesy, fluffy romance stories, this SPD sequel is going to be very raw and very real, definitely addressing more mature emotional themes if you're into those type of more adult-situated setups. So be on the look out for that, coming soon!

I look forward to reading many more stories from y'all and seeing you around the site soon. Let's keep our fingers crossed that Power Rangers continues to stay on the air for many years to come.

Thanks again, y'all!

- Destiny45


End file.
